El espíritu sin nombre
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Un enemigo milenario, sacrificios, secretos, leyendas, ¿podrán con una responsabilidad tan grande como el universo?, hay cosas más difíciles, amor, odio, mentiras, ¿será más fuerte la luz o la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, para bien o para mal.**

 **Hooola, buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea que es cuando leas esto, esta historia es un poco rarita, como casi todo lo que sale de mi mente, advertidos estáis, espero que os guste y que os entretenga, pero sobre todo que paséis un buen rato, no os entretengo más.**

 **Capitulo 1: Secretos y leyendas.**

 ****Cinco minutos, sólo quedaban cinco minutos, tic-tac, todos los alumnos veían atentos el reloj que al parecer había decidido ir mucho más despacio que jamás en todo el curso, pero era normal tanta desesperación iban a comenzar las vacaciones de verano, esas que planeas durante todo el año.

-Estoy por quemarlo,_susurro un castaño de cabellera larga a un chico que era exactamente igual a él pero con el cabello mucho más corto y sin pendientes.

-¿A cuál de los dos?,_le contestó, el chico que no era otro que su hermano gemelo menor, con cierta diversión en el mismo tono que utilizó su hermano mayor.

-Los calcinaría a ambos, pero ahora mismo me decanto por ese maldito reloj,_dijo Hao con cierta diversión.

Yoh rió por lo bajo, llamando la atención de Horo-Horo, un chico de cabello azul y peinado en puntas y de su compañero de mesa que no era otro que Len un chico de pelo violáceo peinado extravagantemente en punta.

-¿Qué tanta gracia?,_pregunto Len por lo bajo sin girarse a mirarlos.

-Nada, simplemente Hao esta algo…, impaciente,_dijo Yoh con cierta diversión aun en su voz.

Justo cuando el profesor iba a llamar la atención de sus cuatro alumnos "problemáticos" preferidos el timbre sonó y los cuatro salieron prácticamente volando por la puerta junto con el resto de alumnos que tampoco se lo pensaron mucho.

-Adoro el verano, no pienso hacer absolutamente nada,_dijo Hao mientras su hermano lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, para Hao estar quieto era prácticamente imposible.

-Tenemos competición de atletismo en dos semanas, capitán,_le recordó Len con cierta maldad.

Hao lo asesino prácticamente con la mirada, su entrenador lo había obligado a ser el capitán, para atraer a las chicas, porque digamos que era un poco viejo verde, quizás demasiado.

-No me digas capitán, gracias a dios esa competición es la última y gracias a los Grandes Espíritus el año que viene le toca a otro,_dijo Hao mientras se relajaba.

Horo-Horo y Yoh hablaban algo más atrasados, querían quedar para ir a un recinto vacacional el mes siguiente, era muy barato y Anna había accedido a ir, lo cual era una autentica suerte.

-Yoh, espabila, Anna ya ha llegado y nos toca cocinar, no quiero que mañana nos haga madrugar otra vez,_se quejo Hao mientras aceleraba el paso tirando de su gemelo.

-Chicos nos vemos luego_se despidió rápidamente Yoh.

-Hablamos por el grupo,_dijo Hao mientras se despedía con la mano.

Len y Horo-Horo siguieron su camino hacia sus respectivas casas, peleando por supuesto, mientras Hao arrastraba a su hermano pequeño hacia una posible muerte si dejaba a Anna esperando por lo que ella considerase demasiado tiempo.

-Hao, no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento,_dijo Yoh mientras prácticamente corría al lado de su hermano.

-No me digas eso Yoh,_dijo Hao parándose en la entrada de la pensión, al abrir la puerta vio a qué se refería su hermano, había más zapatos de lo habitual.

-Por fin estáis en casa,_dijo Keiko justo antes de abalanzarse sobre sus dos queridos hijos,_habéis crecido y todo desde que no os veo.

Los chicos correspondieron al abrazo de su madre, aunque algo aturdidos, pero era su madre llevaban meses sin verla, antes de que pudieran preguntar el motivo de su visita Keiko los arrastro al comedor, donde su padre y Anna los esperaban para comer esta última con cara acusatoria, pues se habían vuelto a retrasar.

-¿Has cocinado todo esto, mamá?,_pregunto un sorprendido Yoh, a lo que Keiko asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?,_pregunto Hao muy serio,_no me trago el queríamos verlos,_nada más terminar de hablar el certero rosario de Anna cedió un certero golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Hao, eres mi querido cuñado, pero tienes que tener más respeto por tus queridos padres, deberías al menos de agradecerles la visita.

-Si, la idea de que me controlen desde que empiezo las vacaciones me encanta,_dijo sarcástico y por lo bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo?,_quiso saber Anna.

-No, nada, que estamos encantados con la visita, mejor nos sentamos y comemos,_dijo con una sonrisa y pudo ver perfectamente como su gemelo se reía por lo bajo y Anna lo miraba divertido juró vengarse de los dos o al menos de su hermano.

Después de la increíblemente buena comida de Keiko y de una agradable charla familiar, Anna y los gemelos quitaron la mesa y fregaron los platos, para después reunirse en el salón.

-Bueno, niños, tenemos que hablar seriamente con vosotros, pero primero enseñarnos vuestras notas,_dijo Miki, con una amigable sonrisa.

-Son muy, muy buenas, los tres obtuvieron muy buenas notas, estoy muy orgullosa de los tres,_dijo una alegre Keiko.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero no hemos venido a ver lo inteligentes que dicen en la escuela que son,_aclaro Miki con una pequeña sonrisa,_hemos venidos porque tenemos que tratar un asunto serio.

-Ya sabia yo que sus visitas nunca traían paz,_soltó Hao, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de su madre,_es cierto,_se defendió rápidamente.

-Y dime papá, ¿qué es lo que pasa?,_preguntó Yoh disipando un poco la tensión del momento.

-Ya le hemos hablado de la pelea de chamanes, pero ahora su comienzo está en peligro,_empezó a contar su padre,_hay una amenaza y vosotros dos sois los únicos que pueden detenerla, cuenta una antigua leyenda que en una de estas peleas el espíritu sin nombre se levantará de su tumba y irá a destruir los grandes espíritus, solamente lo detiene el fuego y solamente lo destruye la tierra, por eso la líder de la tribu Apache contacto con nosotros, para que ustedes dos se encarguen de él, pero para ello necesitaran una preparación y un entrenamiento especial y deberán sacrificarse, por ahora es lo único que sabemos, tu abuela no nos ha dado más información, de modo que deberán de hacer su equipaje partiremos en tres semanas.

-Espera, espera, espera,_dijo Hao aún en shock,_¿por qué nosotros dos?

-¿Qué es eso del sacrificio?,_pregunto Yoh un poco inseguro.

-Porque Hao, tú eres el dueño del espíritu del fuego y Yoh es el dueño del espíritu de la tierra, además de Amidamaru, cuando os fueron entregados al nacer fue por alguna razón y la razón era esa, salvar a los Grandes Espíritus,_terminó de contar su madre.

-Me parece perfecto, increíble, me encanta la idea de no saber nada y de que me controlen,_dijo un muy, muy, muy enfadado Hao saliendo por la puerta.

-Mamá, ¿qué es eso del sacrificio?, aún no me has contestado,_dijo Yoh inseguro por la tensión que la marcha de su hermano había creado.

-No lo sé, por eso no te he contestado, será mejor que vayas a tranquilizar a tu hermano…

-No es fácil decirle que no este cabreado, cuando yo estoy igual de enfadado que él, me parece bien que nos protejan, pero que nos oculten ciertas cosas, sobre todo esa, creo que es demasiado chocante, la verdad,_dijo Yoh mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía en busca de su hermano mayor.

-Anna, ¿crees que nos llegaran a perdonar algún día?,_pregunto Keiko a Anna que había estado presente y sin inmutarse.

-La verdad, nunca había visto a Yoh ponerse tan tenso, pero, hasta yo estoy impresionada, Keiko-san,_dijo una seria Anna, cuyos ojos disimulaban su gran sorpresa.

-Espero que las cosas se calmen un poco en estas tres semanas, o que al menos accedan a recibir el entrenamiento y venir con nosotros,_comento Mikihisa en un intento de animar a su esposa tras el comentario de Anna.

-Si es necesario intervendré,_dijo una segura y recuperada Anna.

-No te preocupes Anna, estoy segura de que accederán, además, nosotros no sabemos toda la leyenda, ni los peligros, pero espero que lo hagan.

Yoh llego a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, tenía un cabreo tan descomunal con sus padres y con sus abuelos que ni siquiera toco, Hao estaba en la cama tendido mirando al techo, buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Ni siquiera se lo esperaban ellos,_dijo Hao al notar la presencia de su hermano menor, no le regañó por entrar sin avisar, al contrario se apartó a un lado y le indico que se tumbase a su lado.

-¿Has hablado con el espíritu de fuego no?,_Hao asintió,_yo ni siquiera me atrevo a invocar al de la tierra para preguntarle,_dijo acomodándose en el colchón de su hermano.

-Yoh, no nos queda otra opción, ¿verdad?,_Yoh negó con la cabeza,_entonces, tendremos que poner condiciones, la primera es que esos dos se vayan de nuestra casa,_dijo Hao endureciendo su tono.

-Hao, sé que estás enfadado, pero son nuestros padres, sólo querían protegernos, además, los que realmente saben que pasa son los abuelos…

-Me siento tan estúpido, no me creo que hace apenas unas horas estuviera tan alegre y ahora, simplemente no sé que hacer,_Hao se sentó sobre su cama para volver a dejarse caer.

-Hao, siempre has sido un estúpido,_dijo Yoh en un intento de subirle el ánimo a su hermano,_pero por eso te quiero.

-Casi te la ganas,_dijo Hao recuperando el ánimo,_Yoh, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?

-¿Nosotros dos?

-Y Anna también, hasta yo en estado de histeria he visto como se sorprendía, los tres necesitamos tomar el aire, aunque si quieres, puedo dejaros a solas,_dijo Hao para picar un poco a su hermano.

-Cállate Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh rojo a más no poder, mientras Hao ser reía.

Los dos bajaron la escalera con paso pesado, se asomaron al salón en el que se encontraban sus padres hablando con Anna sobre una parte del entrenamiento que conocían y que la Itako debería de implantarles a los dos gemelos en esas tres semanas.

-Ya estáis más calmados,_dijo con suavidad Keiko mirando sobre todo al mayor de sus hijos.

-Si, lo siento mamá,_dijo Hao de forma sincera mirándola a los ojos,_pero no me hace gracia que nos ocultéis cosas tan importantes.

-Mamá, papá, hemos pensado en ir a dar una vuelta,_dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada a Anna para que los acompañase.

-Me parece muy buena idea, ¿qué os parece si cuando regreséis salimos a cenar?,_dijo Mikihisa, hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos y una cena familiar fuera del entorno le pareció buena idea.

-Vale,_dijo Yoh, mientras Hao asentía.

Los tres salieron a pasear por los alrededores, aún era pronto y el calor aunque agradable, podía llegar a ser molesto si no se caminaba por la sobra, Yoh y Anna iban detrás hablando por lo bajo, mientras Hao iba delante de ellos. Hao paró en seco y ese apoyo en la pared, por algún motivo había perdido el equilibrio, Yoh y Anna se acercaron a él con rapidez para ver que le pasaba.

-Hao, ¿qué te pasa?, Nii-chan, responde,_Hao seguía con los ojos desencajados sin mirar a nada, con la vista perdida.

Anna no se lo pensó y le volvió la cara, si la famosa izquierda, Hao cayo al suelo, a los pies de un sorprendido Yoh, por suerte nadie pasaba por los alrededores, se arrodillo en el suelo donde Hao farfullaba algo en voz baja.

-Nii-chan, ¿estás bien?,_pregunto Yoh con toda la preocupación del mundo a media voz.

-Si, simplemente, se me ha descontrolado algo el Reishi, nunca había notado una rabia y un odio tan intenso,_dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su hermano.

-¿Era humano?,_pregunto Anna a un algo desorientado Hao.

-No creo que lo fuera, era un espíritu, pero nunca he sentido algo así, es como una onda espiritual pero de pensamiento, ¿no habéis notado nada?,_pregunto Hao sorprendido.

-No, la verdad que no, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, estás temblando y algo pálido Hao,_dijo Anna con cierta burla pero con preocupación también.

Hao se observo a si mismo avergonzado, odiaba mostrar debilidad, sobre todo delante de su hermano y de la rubia que se burlaba de él en cuanto tenía ocasión.

-No te preocupes Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh mientras cogía un brazo de su hermano y se lo pasaba por el cuello,_yo te ayudo, ¿vale?

-Está bien, no se lo cuentes ni a papá ni a mamá, ya hablare de ello con la abuela, eso también va por ti Annita,_dijo el nombre de su cuñada con cierta burla.

Anna no respondió, ya se vengaría, tenía una larga lista de ejercicios y Hao tenía que combinar el entrenamiento de atletismo con el que ella misma le iba a imponer su venganza seria muy, muy, muy dulce.

Hao se recuperó con rapidez y el camino de regreso se hizo más animado, pues sacaba a Anna y a Yoh de su frasco para distraerse, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso que había sentido.

-Hao, estás más hiperactivo que de costumbre, ¿qué es lo que has notado exactamente?,_preguntó Anna a su ya casi insoportable cuñado.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, sólo alégrate de perder el Reishi que tenías,_dijo con algo de seriedad, mientras cambiaba.

-Eres un borde,_dijo Anna con simpleza.

-No soy un borde, no voy a hablar de ello, punto.

Anna no le insistió más, pero se juro que le iba a poner un entrenamiento que le iba a hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre por recordarle aquello.

Cuando termino de recordarlo lo miro a él y luego a su prometido y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero no fue notada por los gemelos que iban delante hablando de otro tema que Yoh había sacado rápidamente.

-Anna, date prisa,_dijo Hao,_y tú también son casi las siete a mamá le va a dar un ataque como salgamos tarde, es la primera vez que salimos desde hace años.

Anna aligeró el paso y se unió a la alegre charla que los gemelos mantenían, en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa y a pesar de las peleas y las tensiones que habían tenido después de almorzar Keiko lucía mucho más animada.

-Por fin, ya era hora, venga vosotros dos al baño, ya os he preparado toallas y ropa, daros prisa papá reservo mesa a las nueve, Anna ven conmigo, tengo unas cuantas cosas para ti, para vosotros también pero hasta que no os vea listos no os daré nada,_dijo Keiko mientras empujaba a sus hijos y arrastraba a Anna a la habitación de invitados, para entregarle unos presentes que había traído.

-No me ha dejado ni reclamarle, no necesito que me prepare la ropa, ya no soy un crío,_se quejó Hao a su hermano mientras se desnudaba.

-Esta muy animada, eso es bueno, además mamá tiene buen gusto para preparar la ropa, no seas tan quejica, ¿no te gusta la que te ha sacado?,_pregunto Yoh mientras seguía a su hermano.

-No es eso, es lo que implica, ha entrado en mi cuarto y ha repasado todas mis cosas,_se quejó Hao mientras se enjabonaba.

-¿Algo que ocultar?,_preguntó Yoh con picardía.

-No, nada, pero no me gusta que se viole mi intimidad.

-Eres un quejica de primera Hao,_dijo Yoh mientras se enjuagaba.

-La que se va a quejar va a ser mamá, como es posible que yo que tengo el pelo mucho más largo termine antes que tú,_dijo Hao ya envuelto en una toalla ofreciéndole otra a su hermano.

-Porque me gusta relajarme.

-Pues si quieres que mamá se enfade sigue, aun se tiene que duchar tu amor,_dijo para empezar una tonta pelea.

Yoh y Hao salían del baño, vestidos y arreglados casi, porque Hao traía una toalla enredada en la cabeza, Keiko los diviso a lo lejos habían crecido y cambiado, los arrastro alegremente a su cuarto para darles su regalo mientras Anna se duchaba y alistaba.

-Hao, Yoh, hijos os tengo que entregar vuestro regalo, ya se que creéis que os hemos robado vuestro verano y lo sentimos muchísimo, pero queríamos compensaros de alguna manera,_explico Keiko mientras que le entregaba a cada uno dos cajas, de un tamaño muy pequeño, las de Yoh eran de un color anaranjado y las de Hao eran rojas.

-Mamá no tenías que comprar nada,_dijo Yoh antes de abrir sus paquetes.

-Es cierto, ya bastantes sorpresas llevo por hoy, me da miedo otra,_comento Hao recibiendo un golpe por parte de su hermano, que hizo que se cayese la toalla.

-Esa te la pienso devolver,_se quejo Hao.

-No quiero peleas esta noche,_dijo Keiko mientras recogía la toalla del suelo y le recogía a su hijo el pelo con suavidad.

-Vale,_respondieron a la vez.

-Hao, siéntate que te seque eso y haced el favor de abrir lo que os hemos comprado y no quiero quejas,_dijo esto último con rapidez evitando más quejas del mayor de sus hijos.

Hao obedeció y se sentó, Yoh se sentó a su lado, hicieron señas y abrieron la más pequeña, en su interior había un colgante con sus correspondientes iniciales, era de planta, más tarde descubrieron que a Anna le habían regalado otro.

-¿Os gusta?,_pregunto Keiko.

-Es bonito, original,_dijo Hao con algo de sarcasmo.

-Están bien mamá, no te preocupes,_dijo Yoh para suavizar el sarcasmo de su hermano mayor.

-Ahora en serio mamá,_dijo Hao mientras notaba como su madre le desenredaba el pelo,_no me lo pienso quitar, me ha hecho gracia, por así decirlo.

-Yo tampoco,_dijo Yoh mientras se lo abrochaba.

-Me alegro de que les gusten tanto, en realidad pensaba que no les iban a hacer tanta ilusión.

Keiko le termino de desenredar el pelo al mayor de su hijo y se lo seco cuando terminó los tres salieron de su habitación, aún tenían el otro paquete por abrir que era algo más grande que el primero.

-¿Vais a terminar de abrirlos?,_pregunto Keiko con impaciencia.

-Es cierto, venga a la de tres ¿te parece?,_dijo Yoh con la emoción de un niño pequeño en navidad mientras Hao asentía contagiado por su hermano.

Contaron marcha atrás y encontraron una llave, con un llavero, el de Yoh tenía una hoja verde y el de Hao una estrella roja, los dos se miraron desconcertados.

-Espera, he visto estas llaves antes,_dijo Hao,_por favor, dime que son lo que creo que son,_dijo Hao al borde de la histeria.

-Son dos motos nuevecitas, están esperándoos en la casa de los abuelos,_dijo una alegre Keiko.

-Mamá esta vez si que te has superado,_dijo Yoh abrazándola.

-El único problema es que no las podremos tocar hasta dentro de tres semanas,_se quejó Hao con cascadas en los ojos.

-Venga Hao, ven y dale un abrazo a tu madre.

Hao obedeció a Keiko y al poco tiempo de que se reunirán en el salón junto a su padre, Anna entro en este indicando que estaba lista.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ¿qué pasara durante la cena?, ¿qué nuevas cosas descubrirán los gemelos?, ¿podrá Hao salir vivo de tanto entrenamiento?, todo esto y mucho más en el próximo cap.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2: Competiciones

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, para bien o para mal.**

 **Hooola, buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea que es cuando leas esto, me ha costado subir un cap nuevo, pero no me llegaba la** **inspiración para este fic u.u Pero no pasa nada porque me ha llegado de golpe y e aquí abajo el resultado, espero que os guste os entretenga o al menos os haga pasar un buen rato n.n**

 **CAPITULO 2: COMPETICIONES**

El atuendo de Anna no dejo a nadie indiferente, Yoh la miraba con la boca abierta y Hao la miró sorprendido y luego miro a su hermano con mucha diversión y a su padre que estaba en el mismo estado y es que la Itako llevaba un vestido de color verde corto con un lazo negro y unos tacones del mismo color, además de unos pequeños toques de maquillaje que realzaban aún más su belleza natural la cual era acompañada por una cuerpo de escándalo.

-Te queda muy bien, sabía que esa era tu talla, bueno, chicos, levantaos no quiero que lleguemos tarde,_dijo Keiko sacando de su estado de boca abierta y cara de bobos a dos de los hombres de la casa, incluyendo a su marido que fue arrastrado por ella.

-Cuñadita te vas superando,_le susurro Hao al pasar a su lado.

-Estás muy guapa Annita,_le dijo Yoh con una tierna sonrisa y un gran sonrojo, Anna sonrío y se sonrojo también.

Los cinco se subieron en el coche de su madre, un Audi A1 blanco, prácticamente nuevo, con asientos de cuero negro, Miki fue el encargado de conducir, cuando llegaron al sitio, había un cochero que les abrió las puertas y les aparcó el coche.

Pasaron dentro de un elegante local, ahora entendían el porque ir tan arreglados, aunque no demasiado, pues aunque los chicos llevaban camisa y chaqueta no llevaban zapatos ni corbata, Keiko si llevaba unos elegantes tacones bajos que estilizaban su figura, al igual que Anna.

-¿Tienen reserva?,_pregunto una mesera con un elegante uniforme.

-Si, a nombre de Keiko Asakura,_respondió Miki, adoraba reservar al nombre de su mujer por alguna razón.

-Muy bien, síganme por favor, la habitación que han reservado está en la planta superior,_dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras los guiaba al ascensor.

Siguieron a la mesera que los dejo en la planta superior con al parecer un encargado, pues su uniforme era algo más cargado que el del resto y de otro color, se hizo cargo de ellos durante toda la noche junto con dos meseros y dos meseras.

-Aquí les dejo la carta, en cinco minutos regresaré a ver que desean,_dijo el que era un encargado para desaparecer por la puerta.

La habitación estaba meticulosamente adornada con motivos de flores de cerezo, el techo era dorado y la mesa, sillas y muebles de madera estaban pintados de un color crema, los manteles eran del mismo color rosado de las flores de cerezo y sobre ellos se extendía una vajilla crema con adornos dorados y servilletas a juego.

-Mamá, ¿no os habéis pasado un poco?,_pregunto Yoh mientras miraba a su alrededor con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Era la habitación privada más sencilla, las otras nos resultaron más extravagantes, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Si, desde luego en esta se respira más paz,_respondió con una sonrisa Miki.

-Creo que Yoh no se refería a eso,_susurro Hao más para sí que para el resto.

-No, nos hemos pasado, ahora centraros, ¿qué preferís comer?,_preguntó Keiko mirando con una sonrisa a Anna y a sus gemelos.

-No sé la verdad, ¿qué vas a pedir, Nii-chan?

-No entiendo la mitad del menú, estoy por echarlo a suertes,_dijo Hao entre risas.

-¿Qué os parece si pedimos el especial de la casa?,_dijo Keiko,_es una degustación de sushi.

-Por mi vale, ¿tú que piensas Anna?,_dijo Yoh mientras miraba con una tímida sonrisa a su prometida.

-Por mi también,_respondió Anna mirando a su prometido con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en la cara.

Hao asintió desde su parte, era como si estuviera ausente, estaba centrado en algo más, sus padres hablaban entre ellos animadamente y a la conversación se habían unido tanto Yoh como Anna, pero él estaba completamente ausente, lo podía notar, esa onda de pensamientos decadentes y negativos, la ira, la rabia, el odio, eran insoportables, pero si se desconcentraba su Reishi se volvería inestable y perdería el control como en esa tarde, no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su madre se centraban en él con atención.

-Hao, tesoro, ¿cuándo dijiste que tenías la competición?,_pregunto Keiko al mayor de sus hijos que se encontraba extrañamente callado.

-En dos semanas,_dijo completamente recompuesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y en qué categoría compites?

-Mamá, no vais a ir, lo último que necesito es verte en las gradas gritando como una loca,_dijo Hao haciendo que el ánimo de Keiko decayese con rapidez.

-Mira que eres brusco,_lo regaño Anna,_no te preocupes Keiko-san, en realidad le da vergüenza que vayas porque no quiere que veas todas las admiradoras que tiene,_dijo con maldad Anna crispando el humor del mayor de los gemelos.

-Hao, tesoro, voy a ir a verte y a ver a esas chicas que tanto te adoran, no te van a poner una mano encima,_dijo Keiko con una sonrisa mientras la rodeaba un aura oscura, digamos que era un poco sobreprotectora.

-Hao, hijo, responde la pregunta de tu madre,_dijo Miki interesado en el tema, normalmente Hao no hablaba de esas cosas.

-Compito en tres, 400 metros con vallas, 100 metros lisos y salto de pértiga o de longitud, aún no me lo ha dicho fijo el entrenador,_respondió de mala gana a su padre.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró el encargado que tomo nota rápidamente de la comanda y se volvieron a cerrar dándoles de nuevo intimidad.

-Vaya, ¿eso no se supone que lo decide el capitán?,_preguntó Keiko interesada en el tema.

-No, no lo decide,_dijo Hao mientras miraba a Anna y a su hermano para que no le dijesen que el capitán era él.

-Nii-chan, ¿no te deja decidir entonces?,_dijo un siempre despistado Yoh sin mala intención.

-Entonces eso significa que tú eres el capitán, lo puedes decir hijo,_dijo Miki con cierto orgullo, mientras el mayor de sus hijos fulminaba a su gemelo por no estar atento.

-Ahora sí que tenemos que ir a verte, mi niño es el capitán, eso es porque confían en ti, ¿no?,_preguntó Keiko mirando con dulzura a su hijo.

Si estuviera en casa se habría ido a su cuarto y de paso le habría dado a Yoh un par de golpes por bocazas, el ser capitán era algo que no le gustaba precisamente, era cierto que los chicos del equipo confiaban en él pero en un principio no era así, porque su entrenador lo escogió por otras facultades.

-Algo así,_respondió Hao, no iba a estropear la cena, iba a cambiar de tema,_oye mamá, ¿no os han contado nada más de eso?

-No, ya os hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos, lo siento, ademas ahora tenemos que celebrar que habéis sacado buenas notas y que estamos juntos,_dijo Keiko en un intento de no volver a tocar ese tema.

La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por una serie de camareros que sirvieron la comida y bebida.

-Mamá, te has pasado pidiendo tanto,_dijo Yoh, rompiendo el silencio.

-Nunca había visto tantos tipos de sushi juntos, desde luego eres una exagerada,_comentó Hao.

-Me gusta que la comida sobre, no que falte,_respondió Keiko,_venga chicos coger lo que queráis.

Los chicos tomaban pequeños bocados de los que conocían y de los que no, unos picaban mucho, otros eran de sabores más fuertes, otros más suaves, había variedades para todos los gustos.

-Yoh, no cojas ese,_dijo Hao con lagrimas en los ojos y la cara roja.

-¿Tanto pica?

-¿Tú qué crees, baka?

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Anna mantenía la compostura y los observaba divertida, y sus padres los veían con una gota en la cabeza, por mucho que pasase el tiempo su relación no cambiaba.

Terminaron la cena y regresaron a casa, los chicos subieron arriba a sus respectivas habitaciones, Keiko arrastró a Anna a una charla de chicas que desde hacía tiempo se habían convertido en una costumbre, mientras que Miki fue a la habitación de invitados, pues realmente no tenía tantas energías como su esposa.

-Nii-chan, ¿puedo pasar?,_preguntó Yoh tímidamente tocando la puerta de su hermano con suavidad.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta,_dijo Hao.

La escena que contemplo Yoh casi lo hace gritar, el espíritu de fuego se arrodillaba al lado de su amo en su forma chibi, mientras Hao se encontraba en mitad de su cuarto, tumbado en el suelo sobre su costado derecho mientras se abrazaba las piernas, estaba pálido, temblando y le daba la espalda, pero prefería no verle la cara, pues tenía miedo de lo que podía reflejar su rostro que estaba cubierto por sus largos cabellos.

-Hao, Nii-chan, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?,_dijo Yoh rápidamente mientras se acercaba a su hermano arrodillándose en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, esta corriente de pensamiento ha sido más fuerte que la que sentí en la cena, pero, no te preocupes, creo que sea lo que sea lo que la emite no volverá hacerlo, no al menos en un tiempo,_dijo Hao desde el suelo aún sin moverse, tratando de controlarse.

-No estás bien, Nii-chan, no puedes controlarlo, ¿por qué no me avisaste la segunda vez que te paso?,_Yoh le acarició el pelo en un intento de clamar su respiración.

-Yoh, si puedo controlarlo, solo fue demasiado fuerte,_dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Hao, será mejor que se lo digamos a mamá, ella quizás sepa como controlarlo o como evitar que te vuelva a pasar, por favor, Nii-chan, si se te descontrolada el Reishi…

Hao observó a su hermano, analizando cada una de sus palabras, era cierto si se le descontrolada el Reishi sería horrible, pasaría lo mismo que con Anna aquella vez, o quizás peor.

-Yoh, ¿te doy miedo?,_preguntó viendo el semblante de su hermano.

-Por supuesto que no, Nii-chan, me da miedo que te pase algo a ti no un Oni.

Hao relajo su rostro notablemente, se dejó arrastrar por Yoh escaleras abajo, no le hacía gracia tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero visto lo visto no le quedaba más remedio, el rostro de impresión de su madre y Anna al verlo no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Mamá, te tengo que contar algo, en privado si es posible,_dijo Hao con una débil voz.

Anna se levanto y salió con Yoh de la estancia, acompañó al que era su prometido a su cuarto, quería saber con todo detalle que era lo que le había pasado a su cuñado.

-Yoh, nunca he visto a Hao así, ¿qué le ha pasado?,_preguntó Anna con la preocupación en su rostro.

-Le ha vuelto a pasar lo de esta tarde, dice que le paso durante la cena, pero esa vez lo pudo controlar, pero, esta vez no ha podido me lo he encontrado en el suelo pálido y temblando, nunca lo he visto así,_Yoh se dejo caer en el suelo de su cuarto.

-No te preocupes por él, estoy segura de que Keiko sabrá que hacer, de todos modos siempre podemos adelantar el viaje,_dijo Anna mientras lo abrazaba por detrás,_"todo saldrá bien",_repitió las palabras que tantas veces decía su prometido.

-Eso espero,_susurró Yoh para darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Anna.

-Ya lo verás,_dijo ella robándole un tierno beso a Yoh,_buenas noches, si sabes algo de Hao mándame un mensaje estaré atenta al móvil,_dijo antes de cerrar la puerta mientras el eco de las buenas noches de Yoh la acompañaba.

Hao subió más tarde a su cuarto, su madre le había dado un efectivo conjuro que su abuela le había enseñado antes de partir, esa maldita vieja lo sabía, seguramente se lo esperaba, lo único malo de ese conjuro fue que se necesitaba una gran cantidad de poder espiritual para hacerlo, sin embargo, esa cantidad de energía necesaria sería cada vez menor.

-Nii-chan, ¿estás mejor?, ¿qué te ha dicho mamá?,_dijo Yoh atropelladamente a su hermano una vez que piso su habitación.

-Cálmate, baka, estoy bien, mamá me enseñó un conjuro que hace que pueda controlar mejor el Reishi, lo único es que por ahora necesito mucho poder espiritual para mantenerlo,_dijo Hao a un desesperado Yoh.

Yoh se abalanzó sobre su hermano y casi lo tira al suelo, estaba feliz de que tuviera una solución y de que el estado de su hermano hubiera mejorado, aunque se veía un poco débil.

-¡Suéltame!,_estalló Hao,_ya te he dicho que todo está bien, tranquilízate Yoh,_dijo más tranquilo.

-No te pienso soltar, estas débil, ahora yo cuidaré de ti Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh alegremente dirigiendo a su hermano hasta su cama.

-Fuera de mi cuarto, no necesito niñera,_dijo mientras soltaba la mano de su hermano y se empezaba a desvestir.

-Pero, Nii-chan,_se quejó mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su Annita indicándole que todo estaba bien,_sólo por esta noche.

-¿Prefieres que te eche yo?,_preguntó Hao con un tono cansino mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?,_preguntó Yoh tímidamente con lagrimas en los ojos y una perfecta cara de cachorrito.

Hao lo observo, no sabía que estaba preocupado hasta el punto de querer pasar la noche con él, tenía dos opciones que conocía muy bien, o le dejaba quedarse a dormir o le haría más de una visita nocturna, a la porra, prefería que se quedase con él y así al menos hablar con alguien antes de caer dormido.

-¿No prefieres dormir con Anna?, ya sabes que a mi me gustan las chicas y no los chicos,_dijo en un tono burlón, haciendo que su hermano se pusiera rojo,_anda quédate si quieres,_le permitió finalmente.

-Eres malo conmigo, Nii-chan,_estalló Yoh en un tono infantil rebuscando un pijama en los cajones de su hermano.

-¿Me lo dices mientras me robas?,_dijo irónico Hao.

-No te quiero dejar solo,_respondió con tanta sinceridad que se gano una sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

Yoh se cambiaba rápidamente de ropa mientras Hao se estiraba sobre su cama aún sin deshacer, para después observar a un Yoh que se ponía uno de sus pantalones cortos de pijama a pata coja.

-Si te caes me rió,_dijo un ya más animado Hao.

-Luego no quieres que te diga que eres malo,_se quejó Yoh, mientras le hacía señas de que se apartase para abrir la cama.

-Como te gusta estar conmigo,_dijo Hao mirando a Yoh que se tumbaba a su lado.

-A ti te gusta tanto o más que a mi,_se quejó Yoh.

-Cierto, estar conmigo mismo es muy agradable, pero a veces no soporto la perfección de mi persona y necesito pasar algo de tiempo contigo,_bromeo Hao, haciendo que Yoh lo mirase con cierta desaprobación.

-Eres tonto Nii-chan, pero si estás con estas bromas es porque estás mejor, ¿no?

-Estáte tranquilo, soy fuerte, podré con esto, ¿vale?

-Confío ciegamente en ti Hao, pero no quiero que te pases con tanto entrenamiento y demás,_le dijo Yoh con bastante preocupación.

-No te voy a decepcionar baka, deja de actuar como si todo fuera a ir mal, si estás tan negativo me vas a contagiar, ¿donde está mi alegre y despistado hermano pequeño?,_pregunto Hao mientras le hacía cosquillas y Yoh le insistía en que parase, finalmente terminaron en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Esta bien, Hao, estoy cansado, ¿podemos dormir ya o me vas a obligar a estar toda la noche despierto?

-Vamos a dormir, mañana la loca de tu prometida quiere comenzar con la tortura,_dijo Hao haciendo que a ambos les recorriera un escalofrío la espalda.

Se dieron las buenas noches y la espalda, pero finalmente Yoh termino durmiendo sobre Hao y este apoyando sus piernas sobre su hermano, como si ambos se enredasen entre ellos, eso era por culpa de que los dos se movían mucho por la noche.

Eran las cinco y media de una hermosa mañana del primer día de vacaciones de verano y una muy agradable Anna tocaba a la puerta del cuarto de Hao con la amenaza de regresar de no tan buen humor si no bajaban a desayunar en cinco minutos ya vestidos y listos para entrenar.

-Hao, ¿cuándo tienes entrenamiento de atletismo?,_preguntó Anna a un mas que despierto Hao que arrastraba a un medio dormido Yoh.

-Esta tarde a las cuatro y media, ¿por qué?

-Por nada, ¿y cuando terminas?,_pregunto muy interesada Anna.

-Terminamos a las ocho y media, cuatro horas,_dijo Hao irritado, odiaba el control.

-Vale, bueno esta es la lista de actividades que tenéis que hacer,_dijo ofreciéndoles a cada uno un folio escrito con letra pequeña y meticuloso por ambas caras,_no se lo pueden saltar y sino realizan lo que les toca a tiempo hasta la hora de comer, ayunáis, los dos, el fallo de uno arrastrará a otro,_dijo Anna muy divertida viendo las caras desencajadas de su cuñado y su prometido.

-Estás de coña, ¿no?, no me da tiempo ha hacer todo esto, tengo cuatro horas duras en el entrenamiento, no me lo vas a descontar,_casi suplico Hao.

-No, pero si yo fuera vosotros desayunaría rápido y me pondría, vais a estar controlados en todo momento por los espíritus de la casa.

Sin más remedio los dos desayunaron con rapidez y ánimo decaído, para finalmente salir al jardín y comenzar con la larga lista de entrenamiento 300 abdominales, 300 flexiones, 400 lagartijas, 400 sentadillas y correr 30 km con pesas de 5k en piernas y brazos y eso tan solo era el calentamiento.

-Ahora toca levitación,_dijo Hao.

-Dice levitación en suspensión, ¿eso qué es?, no lo hemos hecho nunca.

-Un nuevo medio de tortura, creo que se trata de hacernos levitar a nosotros mismos y luego a esas pesas de ahí,_dijo Hao con cascadas en los ojos.

-Muy bien,_dijo Anna detrás de ellos,_pero tenéis que poneros esto, luego lo agradeceréis dijo lanzándoles pesas de 10 kilos esta vez.

-Creo que planea matarnos poco a poco,_le confesó Hao a su hermano.

-No lo creo, entonces la tortura sería peor,_dijo Yoh sonriente, pero con cascadas en los ojos.

Después de mover, levantar y volver a colocar pesas y rocas del jardín en su sitio entre los dos repitieron el calentamiento pero con el doble de ejercicios y unas pesas de 15 kilos en brazos y piernas.

-Ya hemos terminado,_dijo Hao,_date prisa Yoh, como llegues tarde caemos los dos,_le dijo a su hermano que estaba algo retrasado.

-Ya esta,_dijo llegando al fin a casa.

Keiko se quedo mirando a sus hijos mientras calentaban y los mandó al baño para que se alistaran mientras ella terminaba de hacer el almuerzo. El contacto con el agua relajó visiblemente a los chicos, las ondas de pensamiento ya no afectaban a Hao, lo que hacía que su concentración mejorase notablemente junto con su rendimiento.

-Estoy reventado,_dijo Yoh hundiéndose en el agua.

-Pues aún te queda esta tarde y parte de la noche, además al menos te libras del entrenamiento de atletismo, tienes más suerte que yo,_dijo Hao tratando de animarlo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta energía?, yo apenas puedo moverme.

-Tú también la tienes y ahora sal de una vez y vístete, mamá cocina, ¿recuerdas?,_dijo animado Hao.

Yoh obedeció a su hermano y en menos de 5 minutos ambos estaban en el salón, ayudaron a poner la mesa y servir los platos, después de comer hicieron meditación para el control de la mente, luego Yoh continuó con una serie de ejercicios y Hao se fue a realizar su entrenamiento.

-Ya estoy,_dijo Hao nada más poner un pie en la pensión,_¿ahora que toca?,_le pregunto a Anna que lo esperaba.

-Toma,_dijo lanzándole pesas de 15 kilos para brazos y piernas,_te toca correr 45 kilómetros después te unes con Yoh a realizar un circuito que he preparado con la ayuda de tu padre.

Hao maldijo su suerte y volvió de nuevo a la calle para correr, tras una hora regresó, con un no está mal de Anna, era cierto Hao era muy rápido cuando le daba la gana, claro.

-Hola Nii-chan,_dijo un ya cansado Yoh,_¿qué tal en atletismo?

-Agotador como de costumbre, si ese hombre y Anna se juntasen sería nuestro fin, ¿te ha hecho sufrir mucho?, porque a mi me ha puesto a correr en cuanto he llegado.

-No mucho, pero lo que me da miedo es el circuito,_dijo Yoh con cascada en los ojos.

Y era digno de temer, Miki había hecho un gran trabajo creando un campo de entrenamiento con barro, agua y distintas pruebas mortales que habían sido aprobadas por la mismísima Keiko, mediante una barrera especial a los ojos de otros era sólo un hermoso jardín.

Cuerdas, obstáculos, había zonas en las que dependiendo de donde pisases podías acabar en el suelo, herido o atacado por algunos espíritus que Miki manejaba en el caso de perder el equilibrio.

-¡Hora de cenar!,_gritó una alegre Keiko que se asomaba al jardín.

Tanto Yoh como Hao terminaron cubiertos por barro, con algunos rasguños y tumbados en el césped del jardín intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?, pobrecitos míos, la próxima vez lo haréis mejor, venga, venga, niños levantaros e id directamente al baño, después cenáis, ¿vale?,_dijo Keiko mientras observaba con pena a sus hijos.

Los gemelos obedecieron sin quejas, se ducharon, cenaron a duras penas y se quedaron dormidos nada más tumbarse en la cama. Los días pasaron y sólo faltaba un día para la competición, el entrenamiento se iba endureciendo, Yoh iba aguantando bien, pero Hao era otra historia, apenas llegaba a cenar algo por la noche porque le podía más el sueño, pero se negaba en rotundo a saltarse alguna parte.

-Ya estoy,_dijo Hao dejando algunas cosas en la puerta y dirigiéndose al jardín, donde Anna y Yoh lo esperaban,_¿qué toca ahora?

-Ya has terminado por hoy, mañana tienes competición y tienes que descansar bien,_le indicó Anna,_Yoh también ha terminado, estábamos esperando a que llegases, anda ir a ducharos.

Hao se fijo en que Anna no lo miraba y en que su hermano estaba algo sonrojado, seguro que los había interrumpido, se sintió un poco culpable, por ello obedeció a Anna sin rechistar mientras los observaba a los dos con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No preferís que me duche yo solo y quedaros los dos aquí un rato?,_pregunto entre risas mientras Yoh y Anna se ponían rojos a más no poder, no se pudo resistir.

Anna juro vengarse por aquello, Hao Asakura, iba a llorar más que lágrimas de sangre se iba a enterar de lo que era un entrenamiento duro o una "tortura" como él prefería llamarlo.

-Nii-chan, eres tonto, ¿por qué has dicho eso?,_le regaño Yoh totalmente rojo.

-Venga, hermanito no te pongas así, si el rojo te sienta muy bien,_dijo riéndose aún de su querido hermano pequeño.

Yoh lo miro con enojo pero no dijo nada, ambos se ducharon y salieron del baño, hablando animadamente sobre la competición de atletismo.

-Entonces, ¿compites con Marco?

-Si, le pienso meter una paliza de las buenas, ese cretino se cree superior al resto necesita que alguien le baje los humos.

-Intenta controlarte, sabes que te tiene rabia porque esa chica está loca por ti y no le hace ningún caso.

-Eso para mi es un castigo, se la regalo encantado.

-No seas tan cruel con ella, la culpa es tuya y lo sabes,_le recordó Yoh mientras lo miraba con cierta desaprobación.

-No fue para tanto, se tropezó y la cogí antes de que tocase el suelo, lo habría hecho cualquiera,_se defendió Hao rápidamente, esa cría se le iba a caer encima, mejor cogerla que caer los dos y ella sobre él.

-Pues a ella le impresionó, es muy inocente, viene de un colegio solo de chicas y el primer día le pasa eso y con el chico más solicitado de todo Funbari, ¿qué te esperabas?

-Que pillase las indirectas, además, no tiene nada de inocente, es la reina de las torturas, es una shaman, Jeanne, la doncella de hierro.

Yoh rió antes los gestos exagerados de la versión teatral de su hermano, se pasaron la tarde hablando de tonterías, nada especial, luego Anna se les unió y continuaron con la alegre charla hasta la hora de cenar.

-Hao, tesoro, ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar para la competición?,_preguntó una muy animada Keiko mientras cocinaba con el mayor de sus hijos.

-Pues yo tengo que estar ahí a las siete, pero empieza a las ocho y media.

-Hao, pase lo que pase mañana, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y tu padre y tu hermano también.

-Mamá, pienso ganar, sino gano Anna me matará o me triplicara el entrenamiento, además, lo quiera o no soy el capitán, me toca dar ejemplo y tiene que ser bueno para variar.

Keiko rodó los ojos mientras veía como su hijo hacía trampas con unas cuantas bolas de fuego para calentar una olla de agua.

Continuaron cocinando en silencio, mientras Anna y Yoh que ya habían puesto la mesa se dedicaban a "hablar" en el jardín y "revisar" el campo de entrenamiento, mientras que Miki terminaba de bañarse.

-Bueno la comida ya está, ve a avisar a tu hermano, a tu padre y a Anna.

Hao salió corriendo al jardín para avisar a su querido hermano y cuñada, que estaban haciendo algo más que hablar, y por supuesto fue al baño a regañar a su padre por no estar en la mesa aún.

-Mamá, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?,_pregunto Yoh al ver la mesa repleta de comida.

-Por supuesto que no, mañana tenemos que tener todos energía para animar a tu hermano y tu hermano tiene que tener energía para ganar,_dijo Keiko mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Es cierto, compites con Marco, ¿no?,_pregunto la joven Itako.

-Si, pero con el entrenamiento que me ha puesto el entrenador y el tuyo no le tengo ningún miedo a ese engreído que se cree superior a todo y a todos, le pienso hacer morder el polvo,_dijo Hao animado.

-Vaya, si que se la tienes jugada a ese chico, ¿te has peleado con él antes?,_preguntó Keiko interesada.

-No, mamá lo que pasa que la chica a la que Marco quiere esta loca por Nii-chan,_respondió Yoh por su hermano.

-No tenías que ser tan específico Yoh,_le regañó Hao.

-Vaya, si que eres popular entre las chicas,_dijo Miki divertido.

-No podéis buscaros otro tema de conversación,_dijo Hao mientras su cabreo aumentaba.

-No,_respondieron todos al unísono.

Hao se hundió en su plato mientras los demás se rieron para luego empezar a hablar de cosas triviales para pasar el rato, después de eso recogieron la mesa fregaron los platos y se alistaron para dormir.

-¿Estás nervioso?,_preguntó Yoh a su hermano, mientras los dos miraban al techo de la habitación del mayor de los gemelos tumbados en su cama.

-No, la verdad es que no, estoy cansado y no te da la gana de irte a tu cuarto a dormir.

-Es que yo estoy nervioso por ti y no me puedo dormir,_confesó Yoh entre risas consiguiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de su hermano mayor.

-Vete a dormir,_lo regaño por segunda vez su hermano.

-Eres un arisco,_respondió Yoh,_encima que quiero estar contigo.

Yoh se quedó esperando una respuesta de su hermano pero a Hao ya lo había vencido el sueño, lo observó divertido, después lo tapo con la sábana para que no pasara frío y se fue a su habitación a dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser una locura y lo sabía muy bien.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, Hao revisaba por segunda vez que todo lo que necesitaba para la competición estuviera en orden en su bolsa, ya habían desayunado todos y Keiko estaba haciendo que todos salieran de la casa lo antes posible y se montasen en el coche.

-Mucha suerte, ya verás como vas a ganar, confiamos en ti,_dijo una muy animada Keiko mientras asfixiaba al mayor de los gemelos,_Miki, amor, vamos date prisa, tenemos que conseguir asientos en primera fila, quiero ver a mi niño lo mejor posible,_dijo Keiko mientras arrastraba a Miki en dirección a las gradas que estaban vacías en su mayor parte.

-Mucha suerte Nii-chan, voy a controlar un poco a mamá para que no se pase,_dijo Yoh divertido mientras iba detrás de su madre.

-Gracias por eso baka,_le dijo Hao mientras lo despedía con la mano.

-Cuñadito, sino quieres conocer un verdadero infierno, será mejor que ganes, te he entrenado bien, no dejes mis entrenamientos en ridículo,_le amenazó Anna con una mirada asesina,_mucha suerte,_dijo dándose la vuelta para reunirse con Yoh y los demás.

Hao fue directamente a los vestuarios donde se reunió con el resto de los chicos, Len lo recibió con una sonrisa confiada, al final Hao se haría cargo del salto de pértiga mientras que Len se encargaría del de longitud.

-¿Ya estamos todos?,_preguntó el entrenador a lo que los chicos asintieron,_muy bien, ya podéis ir a calentar, Hao empiezas tú con 100 metros lisos, después va Len con salto de longitud,…

El entrenador siguió con lo que Hao considero un rollo de grandes proporciones, se quedó con la lista de orden por ser el capitán, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención, el competía en primer lugar, en quinto y en último, Len que era con el que mejor se llevaba era segundo, sexto con lanzamiento de peso y décimo con el de jabalina, el resto del equipo competía en otras posiciones y otras modalidades.

Por fin llegó la hora, Hao y el resto del equipo llevaban el uniforme, que constaba de unos pantalones cortos negros que llevaban el escudo de la escuela en la parte superior del muslo derecho y una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo que llevaba el escudo en el pecho en la parte derecha, en la espalda llevaba arriba el nombre del miembro del equipo y en el centro el número, el de Hao era el 13 y el de Len el 23.

Hao se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta, dejando su flequillo largo suelto como de costumbre, Marco se le acercó, Hao iba en la segunda calle y Marco se situaba en la primera a su lado, Len estaba cerca por si el rubio intentaba algo, desde las gradas se podía oír claramente el nombre de Hao, mientras el de Marco apenas se escuchaba, lo que hacía que el rubio se molestase.

-Hao Asakura, el número 13, ¿no crees en la mala suerte?,_preguntó burlón Marco.

-Marco, el número 1, ¿escogiste ese número porque era la única opción de tener algo que ver con esa posición?,_contestó un sarcástico Hao.

-No, lo escogí el número por el mismo motivo que ha ti te ha tocado la segunda calle y a mi la primera, porque tú irás detrás de mi,_dijo Marco algo enfadado.

-No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, "número 1", te puedes llevar una sorpresa,_contestó Len antes de que Hao entrase en su juego.

Una voz sonó en el megáfono, anunciando que la competición iba a comenzar, después de una aburrida introducción por el director, sonó el disparo, Hao era veloz, y aunque Marco también lo era no tuvo absolutamente nada que hacer, Hao le sacó 3 segundos.

-EN PRIMERA POSICIÓN HAO ASADURA CON UN TIEMPO DE 9,59 SEGUNDOS, A TAN SOLO UN SEGUNDO DE IGUALAR EL RÉCORD OLÍMPICO MUNDIAL Y A DOS DE SUPERARLO,_anunció el hombre del megáfono con gran emoción.

El publico aplaudía, pero se podía escuchar a una histérica Keiko gritando como una loca, "¡ESE ES MI HIJO, MI PEQUEÑO, MI BEBE, ESTÁ EN PRIMERA POSICIÓN!" Hao la miró en las gradas con una gota en la cabeza.

Los chicos se acercaban orgullosos a su capitán, mientras que Hao los calmaba y les pedía que se centrasen en las pruebas que quedaban, que ese era tan sólo el principio.

La jornada transcurrió tranquilamente, no hubo ningún gran altercado, Marco miraba con profundo odio a Hao que llevaba en su cuello tres medallas doradas, a su lado Len lucía otras tres medallas doradas, estaban en un pequeño escenario para la entrega de la copa, Hao era el encargado de recogerla, tarea que no le hacía gracia, pues todas las chicas estaban como locas a los pies del escenario, mientras Keiko las miraba amenazante desde su posición, pobre de alguna si se le ocurría subir al escenario.

-Muy bien chicos, estoy muy orgulloso de todos vosotros, 15 medallas de oro, 4 de plata y 1 de bronce, habéis hecho un muy buen trabajo,_les dijo el entrenador mientras prestaba gran atención a todas las chicas que gritaban como una locas.

-CON TODOS VOSOTROS LOS GANADORES DE ESTA COMPETICIÓN,_empezó el hombre del megáfono,_EL EQUIPO ESTRELLA DEL INSTITUTO DE FUNBARI.

El publico, o más bien las locas estallaron en gritos mientras Hao alzaba una copa dorada para pasársela a Len quien lo miro con cierta diversión, después se lo pasaron entre ellos mientras Hao se dedicaba a desaparecer, haciendo que miembros del público femenino se desanimaran.

-Enhorabuena Nii-chan,_dijo un alegre Yoh.

-Si, si, ahora sácame de aquí, antes de que vengan esas locas,_dijo divertido mientras le colgaba las medallas a Yoh en el cuello con una sonrisa.

-Qué orgullosa estoy de ti,_dijo Keiko mientras estrujaba a Hao, Len que se acercaba en ese momento lo miró divertido,_ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, antes de que esas locas vengan a por ti, tienen cara de psicópatas, no las pienso dejar tocarte, hola Len, enhorabuena, lo has hecho muy bien,_dijo una alegre Keiko alegremente, mientras casi todos la observaban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes señora y señor Asakura,_los saludó con respeto,_muchas gracias por la enhorabuena y perdón por la interrupción, Hao, tienes visita, será mejor que la atiendas,_le dijo divertido mientras señalaba el lugar en la que una chica de ojos carmesí y largo cabello blanco lo esperaba.

-Esta te la pienso cobrar,_dijo Hao entredientes mientras que se alejaba dejando a Len conversar con sus familiares.

-Enhorabuena Hao,_dijo una muy nerviosa y roja Jeanne,_lo has hecho muy bien, eres el mejor de tu equipo,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias,_respondió el en tono neutro,_hasta luego,_se despidió, rezando porque no lo detuviera, se dio cuenta de que Marco los observaba desde lejos.

-Espera Hao, quiero decirte algo importante,_dijo muy muy nerviosa.

Mierda, se dijo Hao internamente, que no le dijera que lo quería, por todo lo más sagrado, eso no, no se atrevía ni a utilizar su Reishi para leerle la mente, ya que de todos modos iba a decírselo de un momento a otro.

-Pues dilo,_contestó Hao con impaciencia.

-Hao, me gustas, me gustas mucho, ¿por qué no sales conmigo?,_pregunto Jeanne desesperada.

Hao la miró sus ojos suplicantes, Yoh y Len miraban con disimulo en su dirección, sabían lo que estaba pasando a la perfección.

-Espero que se sepa comportar,_dijo con cierta preocupación Anna, pues sabía a la perfección lo brusco que Hao llegaba a ser.

-Más le vale, como haga llorar a esa mocosa se puede liar,_dijo seriamente Len.

-No seáis tan duros con Nii-chan, sé que lo hará bien, ya le di una charla por si algo de esto pasaba,_dijo Yoh confiado, ya le había dicho a su hermano que debía ser delicado para esas cosas.

Mientras Yoh defendía a su hermano Jeanne ya le había dicho a éste todo lo que sentía por él y empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas cuando Hao rechazó la invitación.

-Jeanne, escucha, mírame,_dijo Hao mientras la tomaba con cuidado de la barbilla y le secaba las lágrimas,_estás simplemente encaprichada de mi, en realidad no estás enamorada, si abrieras los ojos, quizás, verías a alguien que te corresponde,_dijo mientras señalaba a Marco que los observaba desde un árbol,_dale una oportunidad, a mi me odia, pero a ti te quiere, se enamoró de ti desde que empezó a hablar contigo.

-Creo que puedes tener razón,_dijo con una sonrisa la chica de ojos escarlata,_Hao, si todas las chicas vieran lo dulce que llegas a ser, seguramente se enamorarían más de ti incluso, te recomiendo seguir siendo un borde, aunque, me alegra saber que eres más que una cara bonita o un "príncipe azul",_dijo Jeanne complacida.

Jeanne abrazó a Hao como despedida, él correspondió a medias y la vio alejarse en dirección a Marco que miraba al moreno de la cabellera castaña con duda a lo que él contestó con un guiño de ojos, para darse la vuelta y volver a casa, quizás había perdido, pero le dio a Marco el mayor premio que cualquiera querría una oportunidad con el que era el amor de su vida.

-¿Nos vamos ya?,_preguntó Hao mirando a todas partes en busca de locas desquiciadas.

-Si, están a punto de terminar de poner repeticiones, en cuanto se den cuenta de que no vuelves a subir al escenario van a ir a buscarte, yo te cubro capitán,_dijo Len divertido.

-Oye, Len, ¿no has visto a Pili o a Horo?,_preguntó con duda, era raro que no fueran a verlos.

-Se fueron en cuanto terminastes, ¿no los vistes en las gradas?,_preguntó divertido Len.

-No me fije, intentaba no mirar a las gradas,_dijo algo sonrojado recordando las escenas de ánimo de su madre.

Len y Yoh soltaron una risita mientras que Anna rodó los ojos, Hao era un auténtico exagerado.

-Hao, sino quieres que tus admiradoras te acosen, será mejor que nos demos prisa, tus padres nos esperan en el coche,_dijo Anna mientras tironeaba de Yoh que se despedía con la mano de Len.

-Toma,_dijo Len mientras le lanzaba a Hao su bolsa,_ya te cubro yo capitán, tenemos que quedar antes de que os vayáis.

-Claro que si,_dijo animado Hao,_gracias Len, nos vemos luego.

Hao salió corriendo hacia su hermano y cuñada, seguramente su madre les dejaría pedir algo para comer y después volvería al entrenamiento, pero al menos ya tenía comprobado que daba resultado, ahora sólo quedaba continuar y tanto él como Yoh y Anna estaban deseando de saber exactamente a qué se enfrentarían.

 **Como costumbre quiero agradecer a Clau** **Asakura K por su apoyo, espero que te vaya gustando n.n**

 **Hasta aquí el segundo cap, ya he empezado el tercero y creo que tiene mucho más salseo y más acción, pero os toca esperar sepa dios cuanto hasta que lo suba pero prometo ser más rápida, podéis dejar un review y decirme fallos, consejos si os gusta como va la historia, ya sabéis podéis escribirme toooodo lo** **que queráis.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Despedidas y secretos

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, para bien o para mal.**

 **Hooola, buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea que es cuando leas esto, este cap es muy distinto a lo que llevo hecho con normalidad, porque no suelo poner P.V y ahora los estoy empezando a** **poner, espero que os guste y que me digáis los fallos, no os entretengo más, nos leemos n.n**

 **CAPITULO 3: DESPEDIDAS Y SECRETOS**

-¡BAJAD DE UNA VEZ, YA HAN PASADO 5 MINUTOS!,_grito una amenazante Anna desde las escaleras.

-Yoh, venga despierta, hermanito date prisa,_le exigía Hao que ya estaba vestido mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano y le ayudaba a terminar de vestirse.

-Buenos días Haito,_dijo aún Yoh entre sueños.

-No van a ser tan buenos si le da por subir las escaleras a tu prometida,_dijo Hao que lo arrastraba escaleras abajo.

-¡NO ME HABÉIS OÍDO!,_volvió a gritar desde la cocina.

-Si, si, si, ya estamos,_dijo Hao mientras entraba arrastrando a Yoh.

Anna los miro con desaprobación a los dos, sobre todo a su prometido que aún estaba durmiendo, después les ofreció el nuevo plan de entrenamiento, que era mucho más duro que el anterior, además por llegar tarde se lo había duplicado.

-Lo siento mucho, Hao, venga, al menos dime algo,_dijo Yoh con cascadas en los ojos mientras miraba a su hermano expectante.

-Deja de lloriquear y date prisa, baka, como nos quedemos en ayunas si que me voy a enfadar,_dijo Hao mientras animaba a su hermano a seguirle el ritmo.

Después de toda una mañana de difíciles ejercicios que por culpa de su tardanza habían sido duplicados por fin los gemelos terminaron.

-No creo que sobreviva a esto,_dijo Yoh mientras se dirigía al baño apoyado en su hermano.

-Como sigas quejándote no vas a sobrevivir y te aseguro que no será por el entrenamiento,_dijo Hao mientras lo miraba con algo de frialdad y burla.

-No seas tan malo, Nii-chan, reconoce que hoy a sido duro,_dijo Yoh una vez en el agua, mientras sus músculos se relajaban.

-Si, pero el de esta tarde es aún peor, esta mañana hemos estado calentado,_dijo Hao mientras permitía al agua relajar su cuerpo.

-Pero no me lo recuerdes, por cierto Hao, ¿llevas mejor tu Reishi?

-Ya te dije que sí, además ese conjuro de control ya no me chupa tanta energía espiritual, cada vez utilizo menos para mantenerlo y las ondas de pensamiento están más débiles, no se si será una buena o mala señal, date prisa,_le regañó y es que Hao ya estaba fuera del agua y prácticamente vestido.

-Vale, vale, pero me alegro de que vaya ya tan bien,_contestó Yoh con sinceridad.

Se sentaron en la mesa que ya estaba puesta, uno frente al otro, apenas quedaban unos días para irse y el ir en coche hacia que el viaje fuera más largo y a la vez entretenido, habían pensado en quedar el día antes de irse con los chicos, cosa que hizo que Anna aumentase un poco el entrenamiento de las tardes para dejarles libres la tarde del sábado, ya que partían el domingo por la mañana.

Siguieron entrenando de Sol a Sol hasta que por fin llegó el sábado por la tarde, una tarde libre, les daban ganas de llorar de alegría y de pena, ya que seguramente esa sería su última o una de las últimas tardes libres que tendrían en todo el verano.

-No me puedo creer que os obliguen a iros,_dijo Horo,_no os van a dejar ni disfrutar del verano, pero si pasa algo podéis contar conmigo,_les dijo más serio.

-Es una misión importante, si necesitáis cualquier cosa podéis contar con mi familia,_dijo Len con seriedad.

-Muchas gracias, chicos,_dijo alegremente Yoh.

-Si, si, gracias y ahora, por favor, hablad de otra cosa, prefiero olvidarme de todo este lío aunque sea solo por esta tarde,_suplico Hao.

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿entrenamos?,_pregunto Len provocando unas caras de pánico en los gemelos y las risas de Horo y la suya propia.

-Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta,_propuso Hao.

Se pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad hablando de cualquier cosa, perdiendo el rumbo, riendo por cualquier tontería y enfadándose por las cosas más absurdas, finalmente Horo y Len insistieron en acompañarlos a la pensión y despedirlos ahí.

-¿Sabéis cuando vais a volver?,_pregutó Len.

-No tenemos la más mínima idea de casi nada, pero os avisaremos, en la casa de esa bruja hay cobertura, es lo único bueno que tiene,_dijo Hao mientras su humor iba decayendo, le gustaba la naturaleza, pero no estar en medio de la nada en un lugar donde todos los tratan como demonios y con sus amigos tan lejos, si no estuviera Yoh se metería un tiro o quizás lo quemaría todo.

-Anímate, seguro que estáis de vuelta antes de lo que pensáis,_lo consoló Horo.

-En realidad nos vamos a pasar todo el verano fuera,_dijo Yoh con cascadas en los ojos.

-Ves lo que tengo que soportar,_dijo Hao decayendo aún más en su depresión.

-Podemos hablar todos los días, ¿no?

-Len tiene razón, estaremos en contacto, así que no os preocupéis,_lo apoyó Horo.

-¿Tendremos tiempo de respirar?,_saltó un sarcástico Hao.

-Creía que tu hermano era más quejica que tú cuñadito,_saltó Anna desde atrás,_Keiko dice que os quedéis a cenar, si queréis claro.

-Se me había olvidado que tengo que aguantarla también,_se quejo por lo bajo el mayor de los Asakura mientras Horo celebraba la invitación escandalosamente y Len asentía.

-Yoh, la próxima vez que entrenéis haréis el triple,_dijo la rubia tajante con diversión.

-Pero, Annita, ¿por qué?,_preguntó con cascadas en los ojos.

-Pregúntaselo a tu hermano, es su culpa.

-Hao, ¿qué le has hecho ahora?,_preguntó Yoh con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si te contesto nos lo aumentará aún más,_dijo serio Hao, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y todos lo miraban con cierta diversión.

Entraron en la casa, Keiko había preparado todo un banquete para los chicos, sabía que acompañarían a sus hijos hasta su casa, por eso aprovecho para celebrar su última noche en la ciudad.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, no se hablaron de temas serios, hablaron de tonterías, de los profesores estúpidos que habían tenido ese año, anécdotas del curso, de las salidas que hacían, Keiko y Miki los dejaron a solas para que hablaran con más libertad, finalmente, un coche de la familia Tao recogió tanto a Len como a Horo y los llevó a sus respectivas casas.

 _ **P.V. Hao**_

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y por mucho que intentara dormirme no lo conseguía, era como si algo me inquietara, un mal presentimiento, llevo como dos horas mirando el techo de mi habitación como si fuera la cosa más jodidamente interesante del universo.

Las horas no pasan y eso me mata, realmente estoy cansado y mi cuerpo apenas me responde, pero no consigo conciliar el sueño, como no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer decido bajar a la cocina, aunque sea para contar las tablas de madera del techo y entretenerme en algo más interesante que mi techo y lámpara.

Bajo dando traspiés, como odio que no me responda el cuerpo, me hace sentir débil y eso me enrabia profundamente, si hoy apenas hemos entrenado, ¿por qué me sentía tan cansado?, iba tan perdido en mi mente que no me di ni cuenta de que el baka de mi hermanito estaba tirado en el suelo del salón.

-Hao me vas a pisar,_me dijo con una tonta sonrisa.

-Yoh, me vas a matar algún día,_le regañe, casi me da un paro cardíaco creía que estaba en su cuarto felizmente durmiendo.

-Lo siento Nii-chan, pero no puedo dormir, tengo un presentimiento,_me confesó mientras me tumbaba a su lado.

-No importa, yo también tengo un presentimiento, creo que malo,_le confesé haciendo que se inclinase un poco para verme la cara.

-No creo que el mío sea malo,_me dijo con otra de sus sonrisas.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no te puedes dormir?,_le insistí, normalmente Yoh es el que más duerme de los dos, no es que a mi no se me peguen las sábanas, pero mi hermanito me supera con creces.

-Estoy nervioso por el viaje, ¿tú no?,_me preguntó para después apoyarse en mí como si tal cosa.

-NO, ahora vete a la cama, yo no soy tu almohada y tengo planes mejores,_le salté algo enfadado.

-¿Qué planeabas?,_me preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acurrucaba sin hacerme caso, ¿por qué no podía entender que yo no soy la mitad cariñosa?

-Contar las tablas del techo de la cocina,_le confesé divertido.

Después de mi estúpida confesión empezamos a reírnos como dos idiotas soltando toda la tensión y nervios que teníamos en el cuerpo, de verdad hay veces que no sé que haría sin Yoh.

-¿Puedo contarlas contigo?, yo no tengo planes, no tan divertidos, claro, pero tienen su riesgo_me soltó con cierta diversión mientras calmaba su respiración

-No, sigue tus planes, ¿que son?,_pregunté interesado, contar no es tan divertido.

-Molestarte y para eso tengo que quedarme aquí contigo,_saltó divertido, por los Grandes Espíritus, tiene mucha, mucha suerte de ser mi hermano pequeño.

-Mejor vete a dormir, no estoy de humor,_le respondí fingiendo molestia.

-No puedo dormir, Hao, cuéntame algo, me aburro,_me imploró con esos ojos iguales a los míos pero mucho más inocentes.

-Yoh, quiero contar las tablas del techo de la cocina, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no lo estoy?,_le salté sarcástico mientras alzaba una ceja, otra vez estallamos en risas.

 _ **Fin P.V. Hao**_

Se pasaron un rato más hablando de tonterías y se quedaron dormidos, estando Yoh apoyado en Hao, Keiko los encontró por la mañana al ir a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo y los dejó dormir hasta que estuviera listo, iba a ser un viaje muy largo era mejor que se quedasen así un rato más.

-Fíjate cariño, la pensión en silencio, como se nota que están dormidos,_dijo un sonriente Miki mientras abrazaba a su esposa desde atrás.

-Si, pero no los despiertes aún, les quedan unos veinte minutos de sueño, ve a ayudar a Anna con las maletas, yo terminaré con esto, ¿vale?,_le pidió una cariñosa Keiko.

-Claro que si, lo que me pidas,_dijo Miki para despedirse con un beso e ir a ayudar a Anna, o mejor dicho a hacer todo el trabajo.

-Buenos días Keiko-san,_dijo Anna.

-Buenos días Anna, ¿le has dejado todo el trabajo a Miki?,_preguntó divertida a lo que Anna sonrió,_muy bien, ¿por qué no despiertas a los chicos?, es bueno empezar la mañana con energía y el desayuno está listo.

-Claro, no se preocupes,_dijo Anna mientras se dirigía al salón.

Primero les hizo una foto con la que chantajearía a Hao después, en el caso de que necesitase algún favor, luego los movió con cuidado, al fin y al cabo ya había hecho la maldad que tenía pensada, tenía que compensar su karma.

 _ **P.V. Yoh**_

No sé cuantas horas había dormido, estaba encima de mi hermano, eso lo sabía, noté como me movían, al principio creía que era mi madre, pero después me concentré en el sonido de la voz y era mi Annita, seguramente había hecho alguna maldad para chantajear a mi querido hermano mayor y por eso nos despertaba con dulzura.

-Buenos días,_le sonreí y conseguí una fina sonrisa, Hao no se despertó de tan buen humor.

-Buenos días cuñadita, dime, ¿tan temprano y tan cariñosa?, algo has hecho,_le dijo con tono envenenado y sarcasmo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Asakura, ya os triplique el entrenamiento, ¿quieres más?,_preguntó maliciosa mi prometida.

Los dos negamos con la cabeza y palidecimos un poco solo de pensarlo, es normal que le temiéramos a sus entrenamientos, ahora se iban a unir los de ella con los de nuestra abuelita, iba a ser horrible.

-Nii-chan, ten cuidado con lo que dices,_le supliqué a mi hermano consiguiendo una mirada fría como respuesta.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo habéis dormido?,_nos preguntó mi madre nada más poner un pie en la cocina.

-Bien,_respondimos al unísono, a veces me impresiona la sincronización que llegamos a tener.

-El coche ya está cargado,_dijo mi padre con una sonrisa uniéndose a la mesa para desayunar.

Comimos en silencio, pude ver como mi hermano miraba el techo de la cocina de reojo y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, Hao me miró, en cuanto hicimos contacto visual empezamos a reía a carcajadas, mientras el resto nos miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas?,_pregunte divertido mientras intentaba controlar mi agitada respiración.

-Por ahora 57, pero me has desconcertado, hay más, podías ayudarme, ¿o es que ya no te interesa mi fabuloso plan?,_preguntó divertido consiguiendo que ambos volviéramos a estallar en risas.

Mis padres y prometida nos volvieron a mirar mal, aunque he de reconocer que solo un poco porque ya estaban acostumbrados, una vez que terminamos de desayunar y que contamos las 134 losas que tenía nuestra cocina y terminamos de ayudar a recoger y cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de la pensión nos montamos en el coche y nos fuimos.

Hao se sentó en la derecha del asiento de atrás estaba enfadado porque mamá no lo dejaba ni ir delante ni en el espíritu de fuego, a pesar de que de ese modo podría llegar antes, pero mi madre decía que el viaje tenía que ser en familia y con normalidad, Annita se sentó a la izquierda y yo me quedé en el del medio.

Mi hermano se puso rápidamente los auriculares con rapidez, se apoyo en la puerta y cerró los ojos olvidándose del mundo, Anna conversaba con mi madre acerca de algo de meditación y yo me aburría terriblemente porque se me olvido cargar mi móvil y estaba sin música, entonces noté la mirada divertida de mi hermano clavada en mi nuca.

-¿Otra vez sin batería?,_me preguntó sumamente divertido.

-Si, ¿algún problema con eso?,_salté hinchando los mofletes en un acto increíblemente infantil consiguiendo unas carcajadas de mi hermano.

-Tan baka como siempre, no dejas de impresionarme,_me contestó con una sonrisa burlona y un tono nada inocente.

-Eres malo Nii-chan,_le salté en tono infantil y gire el cuello en señal de disgusto.

-Yo no escucho la misma música que tú, pero si quieres, te puedes pasar al lado oscuro,_me dijo ofreciéndome uno de sus auriculares.

Sonreí y lo tome, es cierto que a Hao le gustaba más el rock que la música más "relajada" según el que yo escuchaba, aunque e de admitir que tenía en mi móvil muchas de las canciones de rock que Hao me enseñaba y el también tenía algunas de Bob mías, que se negó a ponerme por fastidiarme.

-Toma,_dijo ofreciéndome el auricular que él estaba usando y lo miré extrañado,_me muero de sueño, voy a dormir, no lo necesito, en la radio están las noticias es como un dardo tranquilizante,_dijo con diversión.

-Son interesantes,_le respondí,_¿me vas a decir la clave?,_dije observando su móvil el cual ahora estaba en mis manos.

-No, las puedes cambiar sin la clave, buen intento, además, te la sabes de sobra, no te hagas el tonto,_me respondió divertido y era verdad, lo sabía todo de mi hermano y el todo de mi, era justo.

-Apóyate si quieres,_dije ofreciéndole mi hombro,_sino te va a doler el cuello,_le forcé un poco, ya que a veces Hao con el tema de hermano pequeño cuida del mayor era algo complicado, pero finalmente cedió.

-No te acostumbres, me lo debes por esta noche,_me dijo mientras se acomodaba.

Pase tres horas moviéndome por distintos géneros de música, Anna se apoyo en mi para descansar un poco y cambiar de postura, tenía un arisco en cada lado, cosa que era muy, muy difícil.

Finalmente apagué la música y me quedé dormido en esa posición tan "cómoda", mi madre nos echo una foto que luego me enseñó a mi, si se la enseña a mi hermano no vuelve a dormir en un viaje en coche, avión, tren, barco o lo que sea.

 _ **Fin P.V. Yoh**_

Llevaban ya casi cuatro horas de viaje cuando Miki, decidió parar para descansar media hora, estirar las piernas, tomar algo, reponer energías y volver a la carretera, ya que por la noche de madrugada seguramente tenían planeado llegar.

-¿Los tenemos que despertar?,_preguntó Keiko con tristeza, estaban tan relajados.

-Sabes que sí, sino se enfadarán, sobre todo Hao,_le respondió a su mujer imaginando el enfado que el mayor de sus hijos podría llegar a coger.

-Tienes razón, tiene mucho carácter, espero que no monte en cólera cuando se entere,_dijo Keiko mientras miraba a su esposo con preocupación.

-No lo creo, además, no tiene novia ni nada y creo que encajan, ella es muy dulce y también tiene mucho carácter, más del que parece a simple vista, la he entrenado este año y lo sé,_dijo Miki mientras repasaba algunos de los entrenamientos que le había hecho a la que iba a ser la prometida del mayor de sus hijos.

-Si tú lo dices, ¿crees que la edad será un problema?, es dos años menor que Hao, tiene 14 años y nuestro niño 16, ¿chocarán mucho?

-Deja de preocuparte por eso, seguro que se llevan bien, aunque podríamos no decirle nada y ver como conviven, ella no lo sabe aún,_dijo Miki divertido.

-Si, la verdad es que no es mala idea, bueno, despiértalos, a mi me da pena,_dijo Keiko para bajar del coche.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban todos reunidos en una mesa hablando animadamente, Keiko y Miki fueron a andar por un parque lleno de césped que había, mientras que Anna y los gemelos se dedicaron a sentarse sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba retirado de la zona en la que se encontraban todos los viajeros que paraban a descansar.

-Aún nos queda demasiado,_se quejó Hao mientras se tiraba en el césped.

-Pero nos queda menos, venga, no seas tan negativo,_lo intentó animar Yoh.

-Ya sabes lo que opino de estar encerrado en una lata de metal durante horas, venga ya Yoh, ¡no me dejan ni conducirla!

-Lo último que necesitamos es que nos estrelles,_saltó Anna para fastidiarlo.

-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa te has vuelto,_saltó un sarcástico Hao.

-¿Qué harían esas admiradoras tuyas si subiera esta foto a ya sabes donde?, seguro que consigo un montón de comentarios y likes,_dijo divertida Anna mientras le enseñaba la foto que tomo por la mañana.

-Eres perversa, venga, cuñadita, no lo harás, ¿no?,_preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Bueno, quizás se me pase de hacerlo si me haces un favor, anda, cuñadito, ve a traer algo de beber, algo frío, hace calor,_pidió o más bien le exigió la rubia, mientras Hao se iba a regañadientes soltando maldiciones.

-Pobrecito, ¿no te da pena?,_preguntó Yoh mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un tierno beso.

-NO, bueno, un poco, pero reconoce que es divertido,_dijo Anna mientras le daba otro tierno beso al que era su prometido, tenían que aprovechar todos los momentos de soledad que tenían.

Siguieron dándose besos, cada vez más pasionales hasta que Anna termino tumbada sobre Yoh, mientras él la acariciaba, no podían propasarse, cierto que estaban lejos de la zona en la que se encontraba el sendero, pero Hao podía llegar en cualquier momento y no tenían intención de propasarse, no seria lo apropiado.

 _ **P.V. Hao**_

-¡Qué bonito es el amor!,_salté sarcástico en cuanto llegue al ver a mi hermano y cuñadita de lo más amorosos.

-Algún día te enamoraras, lo que pasa que estás acostumbrado al acoso de locas,_me saltó mi cuñada algo molesta, si ella supiera.

-No creo que eso vuelva a pasar,_murmuré para mí y por suerte no me escucharon ninguno de los dos,_anda toma, voy a buscar a mamá y papá,_dije como despedida para dejarlos solos.

Esa Anna, es cierto que ya me había olvidado de ella, pero aún dolía un poco, será verdad esa tontería de que el primer amor no se olvida.

Estuve deambulando mientras me invadían los recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de ese día, el día en el que mi abuela me dijo con tan sólo 10 años que Anna sería mi prometida, fue el día más feliz y a la vez doloroso, porque fue el día en el que descubrí el lado más dulce y doloroso que tenía eso a lo que los mayores llamaban amor.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Habíamos rescatado a Anna del incidente con el O-Oni, al cual derrote con la ayuda de mi hermano, aunque he de reconocer que principalmente el protagonismo lo tuvo ese gato que tanto me agrada y me desquicia, Matamune, en esa época ya controlaba el Reichi bastante bien y le ayude a Anna con algunos entrenamientos por si el suyo volvía, entrenábamos todos los días bajo la vigilancia de mi abuela.

-Hao, te tengo que decir algo importante, por eso tienes que estar atento, ¿de acuerdo?,_me dijo mi abuela, estábamos en el salón principal los dos a solas y he de reconocer que debido a la seriedad de su expresión empecé a temerme lo peor.

-De acuerdo,_respondí seriamente sonando lo más convincente posible, como le diera por explicarme algo complicado y no lo entendiera a la primera me iba a ganar más de un bastonazo, por lo que la atendía con todos mis sentidos.

-Anna Kyoyama, es tu prometida, cuando seáis más grandes os casaréis y daréis descendientes,_me dijo con calma y espero a mi reacción.

-¿Prometida?,_pregunté con cierta sorpresa y si mi abuelo no nos interrumpe me habría dado un bastonazo que se gano mi abuelo el cuál salió rápidamente y decidió no acercarse más.

-Si, como heredero principal de la familia Asakura necesitas una buena esposa y esa es Anna, ella aún no lo sabe, en el caso de que te niegues será la prometida de tu hermano,_me dijo con seriedad,_si quieres puedes hablar con ella, aún no lo sabe.

Después de dejarme con cara de bobo por unos minutos se retiró y me dejó pensando, era una realidad que Anna me gustaba, me gustaba muchísimo, tenía un carácter fuerte y me había dado más de veinte golpes en los entrenamientos por gritarle, faltarle, todo por mi culpa, porque yo no tenía paciencia, pero por alguna razón, no era capaz de devolverle ningún golpe.

Decidí salir al jardín, en busca de mi hermano pequeño, cuando no sabía lo que me pasaba realmente o tenía ciertas dudas era Yoh mi consejero, porque era el único que lograba entenderme, calmarme cuando me enfadaba y soportarme en lo bueno y malo.

-Hola Nii-chan,_me saludo tan alegre como siempre al ver que me acercaba a él.

-Hola Yoh, ¿podemos hablar?,_le pregunté a la vez que me sentaba a su lado sabiendo que su respuesta iba a ser positiva.

-Claro, además, tengo algo importante que contarte,_me dijo alegre, pero evito mirarme directamente algo que provoco que mi curiosidad superaba a mi derecho de contar mis problemas primero.

-Lo tuyo parece más alegre, yo vengo de hablar con la vieja, ¿qué ha pasado?,_le pregunté.

-Es que me da vergüenza,_me confesó, mientras se sonrojaba, un momento mi hermano pequeño, ¡¿SONROJADO?!

-¡Dilo!,_le exigí mientras por dentro me temía lo peor.

-Verás es que creo que…, bueno, yo, me gusta Anna,_me confesó incapaz de mirarme a los ojos y haciendo que su sonrojo aumentase.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿cómo le decía que a mi me gustaba?, tenía que admitirlo me había enamorado de esa rubia seria y arisca y lo peor de todo ¿cómo le decía que estábamos prometidos?

-Vaya, vaya, ¿estás enamorado?,_pregunté con cierta diversión, mientras algo por dentro, algo que se había roto me dolía y consumía.

-Creo que sí,_me dijo con tanta sinceridad que provocó un aumento de mi dolor.

-¿Ella lo sabe?,_pregunté con cierto miedo.

-NO, claro que no, me mataría si se enterase,_saltó con miedo mientras me miraba, al parecer mi cara no era tan alegre como mi tono.

-Deberías decírselo,_así si Anna lo escogía o no, yo podría salir de dudas, tenía claro que los dos nos gustaba.

-Nii-chan, ¿te pasa algo?,_me pregunto preocupado.

-No, nada, es sólo que estoy algo cansado, la abuela aumentó el entrenamiento,_dije como excusa mientras me tumbaba en el suelo.

-Vaya, eso debió ser duro,_si supiera la verdad…

-Bueno, voy a preparar algunas cosas que necesito, ¿te importa ir a buscar a Anna?, la abuela quiere que compruebe si el Reishi ha vuelto y si me ve me meterá un puñetazo,_dije con cierto pesar dándole la espalda a mi hermano, pude ver de reojo que asintió para salir corriendo a la otra parte del jardín en la que Anna se encontraba.

Con agilidad me subí al muro del tejado que separaba los dos jardines, una torre me ocultaba y podía espiar las reacciones que Anna tenía con mi hermano, no pude escuchar la conversación, pero vi algo que me dejó claro a quién quería Anna, le estaba sonriendo a mi hermano, provocando que se sonrojase y ella se sonrojo levemente.

-El corazón roto duele más que el alma y que el cuerpo, ¿no?,_me preguntó un divertido Matamune, casi me caigo del susto.

-Cállate gato estúpido,_le salté enfadado sin alzar demasiado la voz, por si esos dos me veían.

Me bajé del tejado y esperé a que Anna llegase, le dije que seguía dormido, porque no pude notar nada distinto en ella y ella tampoco pudo leer mi mente, gracias a los Grandes Espíritus, claro, me fui a buscar a mi abuela, Matamune estuvo todo el rato detrás de mi.

-¿No quieres que Anna sea tu prometida?,_me preguntó extrañada,_creía que te gustaba.

-Le gusta a mi hermano, te has confundido de gemelo,_le dije con un pequeño deje de tristeza que decidió ignorar.

-Esta bien, le diré a tu hermano que como tú no la quieres es suya,_dijo mi abuela.

-NO, le dices a Yoh que como están enamorados es su prometida,_le salté, mi abuela me respondió con una sonrisa dulce, asintió, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, dejándome muy sorprendido.

-Eres muy valiente Hao, eso tiene que doler, Matamune, cuida de mi nieto mientras me encargo de estos asuntos familiares le ordenó para desaparecer, creo que es de las pocas veces que esa mujer me ha tratado con ese cariño.

Matamune me pidió que lo siguiera y me dirigió a una parte retirada del tejado, creo que el tiene la culpa de que me gusten tanto esa parte de las edificaciones y las alturas, allí lloré como un niño pequeño, mientras ese gato al que tanto respeto y cariño le tengo me consolaba.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Es cierto que mi gemelo estalló en silencio de la alegría y yo no le dije absolutamente nada ni a ella ni a él creo que esto solo lo saben el gato y la vieja, es lo único que Yoh no sabe de mí.

Seguí deambulando hasta que por fin encontré a mi madre, al parecer mi cara era tal que empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas, cuando la convencí de que me encontraba bien me mandó a buscar a mi cuñadita y hermano para volver al coche y continuar con el largo e insufrible viaje.

Los encontré como los había dejado en sus poses amorosas, tengo que reconocer que ya no me duele en lo más mínimo, volvimos al coche hablando a cerca de un par de chicas que se habían fijado en mi, ¿por qué no miran a Yoh?, vale que las miradas asesinas de Anna dan mucho miedo, pero venga, el riesgo ofrece recompensas, ¿no?

 _ **Fin P.V. Hao**_

Anna miraba muy, muy divertida a su cuñado, que fuera a donde fuera hacía suspirar a las del sexo contrario e incluso a los del mismo sexo, era divertido ver como aceleraba el paso y decía que llegaban tarde cuando realmente quería irse de ahí antes de que alguna se atreviera a cruzar alguna palabra con ellos.

-Menos mal que a donde vamos todo el mundo nos tienen marginados,_pronunció entre la felicidad y el enfado al sentarse en el coche.

-¿Y eso es bueno?,_preguntó Yoh con una gota en la cabeza.

-Se fijan en ti igual que en Tokio y lo sabes, sólo que no se atreven a hablarte porque te tienen por un pirómano y delincuente,_saltó divertida Anna.

-Oye, no te pases, no soy ni pirómano ni delincuente,_se defendió rápidamente Hao.

-¿Has dicho que quieres que os aumente el entrenamiento?,_pregunto con una sonrisa y tono irónico.

-Lo que tú digas,_bufó molesto Hao, se puso sus auriculares y no quiso saber nada de nadie, aún así le dio uno a su hermano pequeño.

-Gracias Nii-chan, pero prefiero dormir ahora, me duele todo,_se quejó Yoh.

-Apóyate si quieres,_dijo Hao mientras rodaba los ojos, Yoh por supuesto acepto y se acurrucó en el hombro de su hermano menor.

El viaje continuó, estaba siendo menos pesado de lo que imaginaron, continuaron por otras cuatro horas, Anna se entretenía jugando con la consola que su querido cuñado le dejó por voluntad propia, Hao era muy suyo, pero no era malo, Yoh se pasó las horas durmiendo sobre su hermano y Hao miraba como lentamente cambiaba el paisaje mientras escuchaba su música favorita.

-Ya hemos llegado,_susurró Hao a Yoh mientras lo movía con cuidado, no podía despertarlo como solía hacerlo o su madre lo mataba.

 _ **P.V. Yoh**_

Note como mi hermano me movía suavemente para despertarme, mi primera reacción fue darle los buenos días y conseguí tan solo que me despeinará más de lo que estaba, le sonreí y me baje del coche detrás de él, Anna y mi madre fueron al baño de chicas y mi padre, hermano y yo al de chico, al hacer cola un chico de unos 19-20 años con el pelo corto y de color rosa devoraba al pobre de mi hermano de los ojos.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?,_decía mi pobre Nii-chan una vez fuera del baño, estábamos esperando a mi madre y a Anna para ir al buffet y comer.

-No te preocupes, no creo que te haga nada, mamá no le dejará ni volver a mirarte,_le dije divertido, consiguiendo que soltase una carcajada y su ánimo mejorase, olvidándose del incidente.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar, comimos con más lentitud de la que a mi hermano le hubiera gustado, después mi padre decidió dar un paseo familiar, algo que a mi hermano no le hizo demasiada gracia, ¿qué tenía de divertido pasear como una familia normal?, eso es lo que Hao pensaba, sobre todo después de lo que nos habían ocultado.

-Venga, Hao, anímate,_le salté.

-Déjame quemar a algunos y te aseguro que mi humor mejorará considerablemente,_me contestó con una canica sonrisa, definitivamente estaba de mal humor.

-Hijos, esto es divertido es como una excursión,_dijo mi padre tratando de subirle los ánimos a mi hermano consiguiendo un sarcástico "yupi", que hizo que no pudiera evitar reírme.

-Hao, tesoro, tienes que disfrutar estos momentos, no sabes cuanto tiempo así podremos pasar juntos, ya sé,_dijo muy animada mi madre, como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea,_vamos a echarnos algunas fotos.

Mi hermano se estampó la mano en la frente en señal de queja, mi madre se había aficionado a las tecnologías y eso según mi hermano era parecido al fin del mundo, porque ahora como ella decía, tenía que "presumir de hijos" y como decía mi hermano "hundirme más en la miseria de la vergüenza".

-Hao tienes que ser más positivo, venga, ¿te avergüenzas de tu madre?,_pregunto con una teatralidad digna de ella y una tristeza en el rostro y tono de voz.

-No, claro que no,_saltó rápido mi hermano,_venga mamá, no seas así,_insistió.

Mi madre terminó haciendo un reportaje, mi foto favorita es una en la que mi hermano salé con una sonrisa divertida mientras mira sin disimulo a la derecha, había creado una llama que ayudo a un hombre a encender su cigarro, ya que su mechero no funcionaba, la cara de impresión del hombre al repasar las fotos hizo que se nos saltaran las lágrimas de tanto reír.

Mis otras fotos preferidas son una en las que salimos yo y mi hermano con mi madre y otra en la que salgo subido a la espalda de mi hermano mientras los dos nos reíamos a carcajada limpia, prefiero no decir lo que habíamos hecho, esa foto fue tomada de imprevisto, otra foto que me encanta es una en la que salgo con Anna esa la hizo mi hermano, ella se apoya en mi hombro derecho y yo la sujeto por detrás de los hombros atrayéndola hacia mi, los dos salimos sonriendo y que Anna sonría no suele ser muy común por eso es mi favorita de las favoritas.

-Pienso hacer un álbum, se lo voy a enseñar a todas las vecinas,_dijo mi madre animada mientras la mirábamos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Se creerán que les vas a echar una maldición al verte con el álbum lo que a sus ojos será un libro de hechizos,_dijo mi hermano divertido, mi madre lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-De eso nada, le pondré un color alegre y una portada bonita, para que desde lejos refleje pureza y alegría,_saltó mi madre en su versión filosófica.

-Como quieras,_respondió mi hermano divertido alzando los hombros, las vecinas nos tenían entre el miedo y el respeto, así que seguramente le harían algo de caso a mi madre, aunque solo se lo enseño a mi abuela y a la madre de Len, con la que tenía gran confianza, la cual cogieron por la amistad que yo y mi hermano teníamos con su hijo.

-Bueno, vamos al coche, se nos hace tarde, ya hemos descansado bastante,_nos insistió mi padre para que apresuráramos el paso.

El resto de viaje se nos paso más rápido yo y Hao nos las apañábamos para jugar a las cartas con mi Annita sin vérnoslas, llego la hora de cenar, paramos esta vez menos rato que para almorzar y el resto del viaje lo pase con Anna apoyada en mi durmiendo y Hao haciéndome chantajes por poner ciertas canciones que me gustaban, por fin a las dos y media de la mañana llegamos a nuestro destino Izumo, concretamente la mansión antigua en la que vivían mis abuelos

 **Agradecer a Clau K Asakura su apoyo, espero que te guste.**

 **Hasta aquí el tercer cap, lo empecé lo cambie mil veces y e aquí el final, no sé si os gustó o no, sed sincero y honestos, ya que he probado algo nuevo, espero que por lo** **menos no sintáis que habéis perdido el tiempo T.T**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: En el lugar del otro

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, para bien o para mal.**

 **Hooola, buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea que es cuando leas esto, este cap POR FIN empieza lo que podríamos definir como "lo interesante", a partir de aquí es en donde empieza a pasar la "chicha", lo divertido, pero no termina, sino que seguirá en el siguiente, disfruten de la lectura y no olviden dejar un review me ayudan mucho n.n**

 **CAPITULO 4: EN EL LUGAR DEL OTRO  
**

 ** _P.V. Hao_**

El recibimiento de mi abuela fue un claro, "es tarde hablaremos mañana después de comer", mi abuelo si estuvo más alegre y atento, se notaba que tenía cierta preferencia por mi hermano, pero no era algo que me importase realmente, lo que me molestaba era que lo negara, eso sí me sacaba de quicio.

-Matamune, lleva a mis nietos al cuarto que les asigne, los dos dormiréis en el ala más antigua, la tendréis para vosotros solos, Anna dormirá cerca de nosotros y de vuestros padres, es parte del entrenamiento que empezareis mañana,_esa fue la explicación que me dio mi adorada abuela para mandarme a la otra punta de esa "pequeña" casa y cargando maletas, creo que ya empezó el entrrenamiento.

-Claro,_respondió Matamune mientras me miraba divertido,_esto quizás también te va a doler,_me susurro divertido al pasar por mi lado para guiarme junto con mi hermano a nuestro cuarto.

-¿Qué dices ahora?,_le pregunté estaba cansado, no estaba para tonterías.

-No importa, ahora no tiene importancia, Kino, ¿no deberías de informarles a cerca de tus nuevas aprendices?,_preguntó a mi abuela, la cual frunció el ceño, al fin y al cabo los gatos "hacen lo que les place", cosa que me divertía y irritaba en ocasiones.

-¡A callar y a dormir todo el mundo!, lo hablaremos todo mañana,_sentenció con su tono autoritario, menos mal que estoy cansado sino le respondo y me gano un bastonazo.

Continuamos el trayecto en silencio, Yoh iba medio dormido, tuve que ayudarle a extender su futón en el suelo del cuarto, al lado del mío, se tumbo y se durmió en el acto, no pude evitar envidiar la calma con la que es capaz de tomárselo todo, yo estaba de los nervios sólo de pensar en los entrenamientos que era capaz de ponernos esa mujer loca.

-Se te ve más fuerte niño cabezota,_me dijo Matamune, sabiendo la rabia que me provocaba que me tratase como un crío.

-Entonces deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que dices, gato estúpido,_le salte.

-Tan arisco como de costumbre, me alegra tenerte de vuelta, no tenía nadie con quien meterme desde hacía un tiempo, la niña del pelo rosa llora con nada,_me respondió divertido sin mirarme, mientras se sentaba en el borde del pasillo que daba al jardín y otras habitaciones, lo seguí y me senté a su lado.

-No soy el único, además odio que me engañen, ¿tú lo sabías?,_le pregunté.

-Tenía mis sospechas,_me respondió, lo que provocó que un cómodo silencio nos rodeara, pero el gato tardó poco en hablar o mejor dicho, dar órdenes,_Hao, vete a la cama, mañana el día será realmente largo, habrá muchas sorpresas,_me comento mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¿Buenas o malas?,_pregunté con cierto temor.

-Dependen de ti, de como las quieras ver,_después de contestar eso desapareció por el largo pasillo.

Suspiré y miré al cielo, en Tokio no se ven tan bien las estrellas, note movimiento detrás de mi, mi hermano pequeño se sentó a mi lado sin hablar y se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Nii-chan, vamos a dormir, es muy tarde,_me susurró medio dormido, no pude evitar reírme de él, en realidad a veces no sé que haría sin el baka de Yoh, aunque jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza decírselo.

-Ya voy,_respondí en el mismo tono.

Le ayude a volver a meterse en su futón, al ver como yo me metía en el mío se tranquilizó y se quedo dormido de verdad, poco después me quede dormido yo, Matamune no es de mentir y el día seria largo e intenso.

 _ **Fin PV Hao**_

El Sol apenas había empezado al despuntar por el horizonte cuando el "suave" sonido de unos tambores retumbó toda la casa, esa fue la nueva idea de despertador de Kino Asakura, era de lo más efectivo, en menos de cinco minutos, Keiko, Miki, Anna y los gemelos estaban reunidos en el salón principal, de donde provenía el ensordecedor sonido infernal.

-Bueno días, me alegra que no se os pegasen las sábanas,_dijo con cierta sorna, pero seriedad.

-Si es una suerte no haber tropezado con ellas,_murmuró Hao por lo bajo con cierta rabia, odiaba definitivamente ese método nuevo.

-¿Has dicho algo nieto insolente?,_dijo Kino mientras preparaba el bastón a lo que Hao negó rápidamente.

-Cariño, lo mejor es que empecemos a desayunar, después debes de explicarles el entrenamiento y el resto de cosas que deben hacer,_intento el pobre Yohmei poner las aguas en calma.

-Sí, me temo que tienes razón, sentaros en la mesa, debéis de comer bien, para rendir bien en vuestro entrenamiento,_ordeno Kino a lo que todos los presentes, especialmente los gemelos obedecieron.

 _ **P.V. Yoh**_

Terminamos de comer el delicioso desayuno, sé lo rico que estaba porque me centré solamente en eso, no sabia que más cosas me podrían haber ocultado, por eso preferí vivir el momento a atacarme, Hao por el contrarío estaba irritado, no paraba de mirar con odio a todos exceptuándonos a Annita y a mi, también a Matamune quizás, aunque siempre está de peleas con él.

-Bueno hemos de agradecerles el desayuno a Tamao, Mar y Nina, ellas se han encargado de prepararlo, niñas pasar,_ordenó mi abuela.

En la sala se hicieron presentes las tres con rapidez, Tamao que ya nos conocía nos saludo a todos con educación como de costumbre, aunque creo que quizás tenía algo de calor o vergüenza porque se sonrojaba bastante, era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

-Por favor, a Tamao ya la conocen, pero a vosotras no, presentaros,_les pidió mi abuela pero en un tono más dulce.

-Me llamo Mar Blue,_empezó la más pequeña, era una niña adorable, de cabello rubio oscuro, estaba suelto y le llegaba a los hombros, también tenía unos grandes ojos verdes,_tengo 7 años y medio,_hizo una graciosa reverencia que consiguió que su largo vestido de color blanco claro se arrastrara por el suelo.

-Yo me llamo Nina Squire,_dijo otra chica mayor que la anterior, lucía más seria, pero aun así se veía risueña, su cabello era de un rubio claro lo llevaba largo hasta más allá de la cintura y estaba recogido en una trenza sencilla, resaltando sus grandes ojos el derecho era azul y el izquierdo verde_tengo 14 años,_hizo una reverencia y pude ver como mi hermano la miraba con atención, un momento, ¡¿HAO MIRANDO A UNA CHICA CON ATENCIÓN?!, espero que no me haya leído la mente, sino estoy muerto.

-Encantados de conocerlas, espero que todos nos llevemos bien,_contestó mi madre por todos nosotros.

Me dedique en ver a mi hermano, no era nada típico de él mirar a una chica más de diez segundos y a ella no le quitó ojo de encima desde que entro hasta que mi abuela las hizo recoger la mesa y retirarse.

-Es hora de hablar de cosas más serias,_dijo con cierta rudeza mi abuela,_el punto débil de nuestro enemigo es el fuego, Hao tú serás el encargado de retenerlo,_dijo a lo que mi hermano en su condición más seria asintió,_para sellarlo, se necesita el poder de la tierra, Yoh, esa será tu misión, pero nuestro enemigo no es estúpido,_ya empezaban los problemas había puesto esa expresión de "vais a obedecer si o si" que tanto odiaba mi hermano,_ya conoce vuestras esencias por culpa del Reishi de Hao, por eso tenéis que intercambiar lugares, Hao tienes que fingir ser Yoh y Yoh tienes que fingir ser Hao, deberéis de aprender a realizar el cambio de esencias,_finalizó mi abuela con su explicación.

-Eso lo hacia para leer mi esencia, esa oleada de pensamiento,_dedujo con rapidez mi hermano a lo que mi abuela asintió.

-Además para fingir ser el otro debéis de saber que haría Hao,_dijo dirigiéndose a mi,_o que haría Yoh,_esta vez se dirigió a mi hermano,_en cada situación, sino tenéis esa conexión mental no podréis realizar un cambio de esencias al 100%,_nos explico mi abuela.

-Bueno eso no os costará mucho, de todas formas sois gemelos, ¿no?,_dijo mi padre para animarnos recibiendo una mala mirada de mi hermano de muy pocos amigos.

-Papá, por si no te has dado cuenta, somos como la noche y el día no será tan fácil, pero aún así Yoh sabe muchas cosas de mi y yo de él, tenemos ventaja en eso,_razono mi hermano por otra parte y era cierto nuestra confianza el uno en el otro era muy grande, pero sería difícil actuar como él.

-Además de en lo mental debéis pareceros exteriormente,_sentenció mi abuela mientras miraba a mi hermano, al cual se le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

-¡Me niego!,_estalló,_por ahí no paso, no pienso hacerlo,_empezó y yo como el buen hermano menor que soy intente tranquilizarlo, sobre todo para que no se ganase un bastonazo de mi abuela.

-Hao, somos gemelos idénticos…,_ahí me quede callado ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes,_¡Nii-chan te tienes que cortar el pelo!,_grite ante el susto, eso era demasiado para Hao, no le podía hacer eso, estaba shock cuando un bastonazo de mi abuela me dio de lleno, uno a mi y otro a mi hermano.

-¡Duele!,_nos quejamos a la vez.

-Mamá, ¿no hay otro modo?, además a Yoh no le va a crecer el pelo de la noche a la mañana tanto,_intervino mi madre y pude ver como parte de la tensión de mi hermano desaparecía.

-Ya he pensado en eso, hay un hechizo de imitación, crea lo que no está, pero no esconde lo que está, por eso Hao no puede usarlo, ¡¿crees que no conozco a mi nieto?!,_dijo molesta, creo que tenía cierta preferencia hacia mi hermano aunque no me molestaba, pero que lo admitiese, eso seguro que es por lo testaruda que es,_lo siento Hao, no soy tan cruel como para hacerte eso si no conociera otra solución,_dijo con sinceridad, mi hermano se mantenía con la cabeza baja y apretaba los nudillos.

-Nii-chan, ¿estás bien?,_le susurre, me tenía preocupado, era raro que no hubiera salido corriendo desde que mi abuela se lo dijo.

-No te preocupes,_me susurró de forma que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo,_dos días, dame dos días y encontraré la solución,_dijo mirando desafiante a mi abuela que titubeaba,_no me saltaré ningún entrenamiento si en dos días no encuentro ninguna solución me lo cortare sin quejarme,_dijo y pude notar como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Está bien,_suspiró mi abuela derrotada,_pero no sé si conseguirás tener energías después del entrenamiento, además no te pienso dejar entrar en la biblioteca privada,_dijo con seriedad.

-Ya me las apañaré, cosas más difíciles tengo que hacer,_miré a Hao, no se encontraba cómodo ni mucho menos, pero mi abuela accedió.

-Anna tiene el itinerario de ejercicios que os toca hacer, quiero que la puntualidad no brille por su ausencia, o me veré obligada a duplicarlo para mañana, mucha suerte,_termino mi abuela con su explicación.

Abandonamos la estancia Annita, Hao y yo, me moría de ganas por intentar ayudarlo en la locura que se ocurriera, en buscar una solución, pero mi abuela nos había separado en el entrenamiento, estábamos vigilados por los espíritus acompañantes de mi padre, por si algo pasaba.

-Hao a ti te toca correr 50km tienes una hora y media, Yoh a ti te toca la serie de ejercicios, toma, ve haciendo lo que indica, también tienes una hora y media, nos vemos en el jardín trasero en tres horas, Kino no me dio más instrucciones para hoy,_dijo mi Annita, y he de confesar que empezaba a echar de menos sus entrenamientos.

 _ **Fin P.V. Yoh**_

Mientras los chicos entrenaban en el salón principal de la gran mansión, Kino y Keiko se tomaban el té y conversaban con toda la tranquilidad que la situación les permitía.

-Madre, no cree que se ha pasado un poco con el entrenamiento de hoy, hasta las once y media de la noche, ¿no es un poco exagerado?,_intentaba negociar Keiko.

-No, este es sólo el calentamiento, todos los días se despertarán a las seis de la mañana y se acostarán a las once y media, ¿están montando el circuito en la montaña?,_preguntó Kino mientras con un elegante gesto pedía a su hija que le echase más té en su taza.

-Si, ¿no es un poco peligroso?, esa montaña está maldita y lo sabes,_dijo una preocupada Keiko mientras le llenaba la taza

-Keiko, hija, deja de preocuparte tanto, los niños ya son fuertes, pero no lo suficiente, no quiero que "ya sabes qué" pase, por eso soy tan dura con ellos, sobre todo con Hao, es el más desobediente de los dos, me recuerda a Matamune, es como un gato que va a sus anchas, mientras que Yoh es un perrito fiel,_comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té,_pero aún así, los dos han dado su palabra y si algo sé de mis nietos es que nunca se rinden, tengo la fé y la esperanza de que superarán este reto con éxito,_terminó su taza de té y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo para volver a pedir un poco más.

-Yo también creo, o más bien estoy segura casi por completo en que lo harán bien, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, son mis niños, los quiero,_terminó Keiko de servirle el té,_mamá, ¿no estás bebiendo demasiado té?

-Limítate a servir,_le regaño "ahora sé porque es así mi nieto mayor", pensó la anciana mientras Keiko reía divertida mientras le servía más té.

 _ **P.V. Hao**_

Esa vieja maldita viene a por mí, no solo me hace correr como un loco montaña arriba, montaña abajo y venga vueltas, encima me quiere obligar a eso…, esto es deprimente, pero entretenido.

He decidido dedicarme a varias cosas mientras corro, la primera estar alerta sobre posibles esencias escondidas, la segunda una lista de cosas buenas que me han pasado hoy, espera, no me ha pasado absolutamente nada, bueno creo que ver a la chica más interesante que he visto en años puede contar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no me ha devorado con los ojos, sólo me ha sonreído.

Casi me caigo, ¡maldita sea!, acabo de gastar un poco de mi poder espiritual en destrozar una piedra, la culpa es de ella y no de Nina, en fin ahora vamos a por la lista de cosas horrendas que me han pasado hoy, me han despertado con música de los profundos infiernos, me han mandado un entrenamiento que parece sacado del mismo lugar y para colmo de males, esa vieja, ¡me quiere obligar a cortarme el pelo!

Me he vuelto a tropezar, estoy de los nervios, pero me ha faltado añadir una cosa a esa lista, NO puedo usar la biblioteca privada y es precisamente ESA la que necesito, así que o reservo energías o esta noche no voy a poder colarme en ella, tengo solo dos días, podía haber pedido más ahora que lo pienso.

El tiempo se me pasó antes de lo que esperaba, aunque claro, lo pase entre maldición y maldición, por la cara de cansancio de mi hermano pude adivinar que lo que me tocaba iba a ser duro, yo estoy acostumbrado a correr, entre atletismo y Anna, para no estarlo.

-¿Duro?,_pregunté mientras estiraba.

-Demasiado,_me contestó mientras calentaba un poco a mi lado.

-Suerte con las cuestas hermanito,_le dije mientras me alejaba hasta el recinto en el que entrenábamos de pequeños y no tan pequeños.

-Suerte con las pesas Nii-chan,_me dijo antes de salir disparado porque el tiempo vuela.

Creo que a mi hermano se le ha pegado mi sarcasmo, "suerte con las pesas", eso era una exageración, después de otra hora y media de martirio fui al jardín de detrás, Yoh llego antes que yo, cuando le interesa es bien rápido, claro si hablamos de que el premio es el de estar a solas con Anna por un rato, sobre todo ahora que estaban separados, lo veo normal.

 _ **Fin P.V. Hao**_

 _ **P.V. Yoh**_

Mi hermanito mayor es muy sarcástico, eso no eran precisamente cuestas, eran subidas prácticamente verticales, además tenía que darme prisa, porque quería llegar aunque fueran 5 minutos antes para estar a solas con Annita.

Me concentré todo lo que pude en darme más y más prisa, una vez que dejé de sentir las piernas y me acostumbre al dolor de mis pulmones fue más sencillo pero la primera media hora fue horrible, ¡odio entrenar!

Esta parte del entrenamiento se me pasó más rápida, quizás porque no llevaba las pesas, por primera vez, o más bien porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de mi hermano, sé que somos iguales, pero cortarle el pelo a Hao, a estas alturas, era como cortarle un brazo una parte imprescindible de él, tenía que ayudarlo, aunque sé que se va a negar a que lo haga.

Suspiré derrotado al llegar, allí estaba Annita, tan bonita como de costumbre, aunque, para mí, cada día está mucho más guapa, estiré un poco bajo su atenta mirada.

-Has llegado diez minutos antes,_me dijo mientras me lanzaba una botella de agua,_¿estás preocupado por él?,_mi Annita tan directa como siempre y tan acertada como de costumbre.

-Si,_confesé al instante,_eso es mucho para él, ¿sabes?,_dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Si, claro que lo sé, pero, sé que no tiene solución, ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo estas tres horas?,_me dijo con una sonrisa de esas suyas que me derriten por dentro.

-¿Se lo decimos?,_pregunté con dudas, al empezar a notar la presencia de mi hermano.

-NO, es mejor que lo vea por sí mismo, sino seguirá con las mismas,_me contesto mientras se ponía más seria.

-¿Interrumpo algo parejita?,_dijo burlón mientras estiraba.

-Casi llegas tarde, si yo fuera tú no estaría de bromas,_contestó mi Annita para después lanzarle una botella de agua igual que a mi, aunque para ser justos terminó antes de lo previsto también.

-Ya veo que si, o quizás no con lo aguafiestas que eres,_dijo mi hermano mientras esquivaba una pesa que mi Annita sacó de alguna parte.

-Tranquila, está de buen humor,_le susurré cuando se sentó a mi lado después de darle una de sus izquierdas y dejarlo medio inconsciente, pobre Nii-chan, aunque tengo que reconocer que se las gana.

-Se lo merecía por ser tan atrevido,_se limitó a decir,_venga daros prisa, Kino-san nos espera y si llegamos tarde será por tu culpa,_dijo mientras señalaba a mi pobre Nii-chan que se levantaba del suelo acariciándose la mejilla herida.

Se quejó un poco por lo bajo, pero no demasiado, porque sino, mi Annita seguramente le abría dado otra o quizás dos más, por fin llegamos a la sala en la que se encontraba nuestra abuelita.

-Llegáis a tiempo,_dijo mientras nos invitaba a tomar asiento,_vais a hacer levitación en suspensión, una hora y media, esto será lo único que haréis juntos hoy, será una excepción, después os ducharéis y cenaremos todos juntos, son las siente y media, para las nueve debéis de haber terminado y tenéis solo una hora para cenar y ducharos,_nos explico mi abuela con su tono severo, Hao la miraba todo el rato con cara de pocos amigos, yo me limité a sonreír para quitar la tensión aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Era divertido entrenar con Hao, sobre todo ahora que estaba de mejor humor, por suerte no podía leer mi mente, porque mi abuela se la había bloqueado, para que no se distrajese y la mantendría así por mucho tiempo, por lo que sólo puede leer la mente de Tamao, Mar y Nina.

-Yoh, ya hemos terminado, ¿no te dan ganas de saltar?,_me pregunto con gran diversión mientras me arrastraba al baño.

-Saltar es lo que menos me apetece ahora Nii-chan,_le conteste mientras me dejaba arrastrar.

Llegamos al baño, las aguas termales que tenemos en Funbary me encantan, pero estás son mucho más increíbles, si fuera por mi me pasaría media hora en el agua relajándome, pero Hao es otra historia, nada más entrar me advirtió de que tenía 15 minutos.

-Yoh, ¿otra vez en las nubes?,_me dijo en un tono burlón mientras desviaba la mirada hacia las estrellas,_quedan 8 minutos,_esta vez me miro a los ojos con una se esas sonrisas enigmáticas, ojalá pudiera leerle la mente, pero no puedo.

-Deja de contar los minutos, relájate,_le dije mientras me hundía un poco más en el agua.

-No puedo, tengo demasiadas cosas en mente,_me dijo más serio para volver a su actitud risueña de siempre en pocos segundos.

-Hao, te lo quería preguntar antes pero no nos han dado tiempo, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que te lo tengas que cortar?,_en cuanto hice la pregunta frunció el ceño y me miro mal, esas miradas de "no crees en mi" que de cuando en cuando me echa.

-Claro que no, ya te dije que encontraría la forma de hacerlo…,_iba a seguir hablando pero yo no pude evitar interrumpirle a pesar de que sé lo mucho que le molesta que le hagan eso.

-Hao, sólo hazme caso, piénsalo por un segundo, que no hay solución, ¿seria el fin del mundo?,_le pregunte seriamente mientras juntaba mis manos en señal de disculpa.

Me miro por un largo rato, o quizás el tiempo solo se detuvo para mi, espere su respuesta y fue clara y simple, se levanto con la rapidez y agilidad que le caracterizaba y me hundió la cabeza en el agua, cuando volví a la superficie me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso por interrumpirme baka,_me dijo en cuanto creyó que ya era consciente de lo que me decía,_sí, claro que lo he pensado, me costaría mucho, no te lo voy a negar, pero prefiero hacer eso a que a ti te pase algo, tú puedes sellar a esa cosa, pero sólo yo puedo detenerlo, si se da cuenta de quien es quien, no sé si podré salvarte sin que salgas herido,_me contesto con mucha sinceridad, Hao seguía siendo el hermano mayor, el sobreprotector, a pesar de que hace unos segundos le habría dado igual que me ahogase.

-Pase lo que pase estoy aquí, ¿lo sabes?,_le dije mientras le sonreía, me miro divertido.

-Ya lo se, pero si pasa no piso la calle hasta que crezca,_dijo divertido y yo no pude evitar reírme,_¡se termino el tiempo!, tenemos que ayudar a hacer la dichosa cena.

-Eres un caso perdido Hao,_me queje saliendo del agua,_la cena la hacen las aprendices hermanito, ¿o quieres ir a la cocina por otra razón?,_le pregunte mientras analizaba su reacción.

-Tengo hambre y Tamao es lo suficientemente buena como para darme limosna,_me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Te gusta Tamao?,_le pregunte con el objetivo de conseguir una pequeña confesión.

-Claro que no, ¿cuanta agua has tragado?,_me pregunto con burla, pero algo molesto.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así, voy contigo,_hacer hablar a Hao es difícil, pero no imposible.

-¿Para qué?,_me contestó molesto, normalmente no haría eso, lo sabía, le gusta esa chica y eso que dice que cuanto más pequeñas más bobas y bla, bla, bla,_Yoh te hice una pregunta, ¿me contestas?

-Perdona, estaba pensando en mis cosas, quiero ir porque tengo hambre,_dije atropelladamente, tengo que estar más atento o me va a pillar.

-No vienes, Tamao esta enamorada de ti eso sería ser aprovechado, teniendo en cuenta que Anna es tu prometida y está en la misma casa,_me contesto como si fuera una especie de dictador en ese tono autoritario que utiliza para decir "ni se te ocurra o mueres".

-¿Y tú si puedes aprovecharte de parecerte a mi?,_le espete, divertido,_¡vale, vale, vale!,_dije alzando las manos en señal de paz, no me golpeo porque lo estaba dejando en paz, si me llega a leer la mente me habría golpeado desde el principio.

-Ve a ver a tu Annita,_me dijo para pasar de largo y abandonar, se había puesto esa camiseta negra que le queda algo ancha que tiene un numero 13 en color rojo que le regalaron los del equipo de atletismo y unos pantalones grises desgastados, como de costumbre iba descalzo, si lo ve mamá lo mata, seguramente le regañe después.

Le hice caso a mi hermano y me dirigí al jardín de la zona oeste, allí estaba, mirando a nada en concreto, seguro que estaba pensando en el entrenamiento, en sus cosas, quizás en mi o en cómo castigarme por tardar tanto.

-Hola Annita,_la salude para darle un beso en la mejilla, mejor empezar con una disculpa, se ruborizó, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran en ese hermoso tono carmesí que tan bien le quedaba.

-Has tardado mucho, ¿te tenía secuestrado?,_me pregunto con cierta rudeza sin mirarme.

-Estaba investigando una cosa interesante, ¿te la cuento?,_dije frunciendo el ceño, Anna no quería admitirlo, pero le gusta cuando me hago el interesante siempre que no abuse.

-Si eso compensa lo que has tardado sí,_me dijo divertida mientras me dejaba rodearla con mi brazo izquierdo y atraerla hacia mí, me encantaba como olía, el calor que me provocaba el tacto de su piel, la forma perfecta en la que su figura se acoplaba a la mía.

-Bueno, he descubierto que a Hao le gusta la nueva aprendiz de mi abuela, Nina Squire,_dije muy orgulloso de mi hallazgo.

-Ya tenía mis sospechas, la ha mirado desde que ha entrado hasta que ha salido, por cierto, ¿dónde está?,_me pregunto algo curiosa mientras miraba hacia arriba, mi hermano a parte de pirómano es amante de las alturas.

-En la cocina porque "tenía hambre", que casualidad que Nina esté ahí cocinando, ¿no crees?,_le dije riendo mientras la atraía aún más hacia mi.

-Pobre Hao, te vas a burlar de él por todo lo que se mete contigo cuando vienes conmigo a solas, ¿verdad?,_me dijo mientras se contagiaba de mi risa, pero la suya era mucho más dulce y cantarina, no se reía delante de casi nadie, tampoco sonreía, pero conmigo Anna mostraba todo su ser.

Asentí y no pude resistir más la cercanía de nuestros labios ya era demasiada, así que decidí acortarla en un tierno beso, Anna me mordió los labios, sorprendiéndome, introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo hice lo mismo solo que al contrario y estuvimos danzando y peleando por el liderazgo, que ésta vez gané, hasta que se nos agotó el aire y nos dolieron los pulmones.

 _ **Fin P.V. Yoh**_

 _ **P.V. Hao**_

Nina, esa chica, no sólo era guapa, además tenía 1 un gran poder espiritual como para bloquear su mente o 2 Reishi, a todas las aprendices les puedo leer la mente ya que supuestamente, mi abuela solo me bloqueo la de mi hermano, no se lo dije a Yoh por si acaso, llegue a la cocina y toque en el marco de la puerta inexistente porque mi abuela la cambio por una pequeña cortina.

-Tamao, me muero, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción?,_pregunte con cara de cachorrito, eso lo he aprendido de Yoh, yo no suelo ser de suplicar, pero en este caso he de hacer una excepción.

"El joven Hao es tan rebelde como de costumbre", pensó Tamao.

-Claro, ahora mismo veré que tengo en la despensa,_dijo para retirarse con una reverencia.

"Ese es el heredero de la dinastía Asakura, vamos, Mar, ahora no puedes romper ningún plato, tienes que impresionarlo aunque sea un poco", no creo necesario decir que la pequeña era una monada, se movía de un lado a otro arrastrando un pequeño taburete para poder llegar a los fogones de la cocina, a la mesa en la que se cortaba y a la encimera, era un espectáculo andante, pero en el buen sentido.

La mente de Nina era de acceso restringido, me quedé mira ndola, cortaba algo a toda velocidad y en orden, mientras la pequeña lo cogía y lo iba echando a la olla a una velocidad similar.

-Eso sí que es un buen trabajo en equipo,_les dije con una sonrisa.

"Se ha dirigido a mi, que vergüenza, ¿ahora que hago?", pensaba desesperada la pequeña mientras paraba en seco y se escondía tras su inseparable taburete.

-Gracias, ¿eres Yoh o Hao?, no me quedo muy claro los nombres,_me preguntó con una gota en la cabeza Nina y la más bonita de las sonrisas que yo haya visto.

"Cómo no le quedo claro, es para regañarle", pensó instantáneamente la pequeña y pude ver como hinchaba los mofletes, desde luego de mayor va a ser peor que Anna en ciertos temas.

-Tranquila, suele pasar, yo soy Hao, el mayor de los dos, el que tiene el pelo más corto es mi hermano,_le dije con una sonrisa y ella me respondió con otra.

-Joven Hao, aquí tiene,_me dijo Tamao mientras me lanzo una manzana.

-Gracias Tamao, pero lo que estáis cocinando tiene muy buena pinta, creo que esperaré hasta la hora de cenar,_le contesté con una sonrisa.

"Es un descarado, lo siento, lo siento, pero la culpa es suya por leerme la mente, si quería verla a ella no tenía porque hacerme perder el tiempo, disculpe por mi atrevimiento, joven Hao", esa era la mente de Tamao, siempre es divertido leerla, es muy tímida y educada, pero tiene genio, en cuanto sea mayor y entre en la adolescencia espero que se le quiete la vergüenza será divertido.

-No se preocupe, iré a ponerla en su sitio,_hizo una rápida reverencia y se retiro.

-Oye peque,_dije dirigiéndome a Mar que se tensó como un muelle en cuanto me la quedé mirando,_¿para qué entrenas?,_le pregunte con curiosidad, su mente era un estrés sobre como decirlo deje de centrarme en ella para no marearme.

-Yo quiero ser sacerdotisa,_respondió con su vocecita y le sonreí.

-Mar, deja de hacer el tonto y trabaja, no te va a comer,_le dijo Nina mientras la miraba algo molesta, Tamao dando vueltas y Mar distraída, en ella recaía todo el trabajo.

-Lo siento,_se disculpó la pequeña y se puso de nuevo manos a la obra, prometiendo a si misma vengarse de Nina por según ella "hacerla quedar en ridículo delante de mi", al poco rato llego Tamao y me lanzó un par de miradas acusatorias, y mentalmente no dijo nada.

-¿Tu para qué entrenas, Nina?,_tenía que saberlo antes de irme.

-Para lo mismo que tú,_me contestó con una linda sonrisa,_Feli,_a su lado apareció la tal Feli, era una especie de ángel/luchadora,_es de una antigua raza de mujeres luchadoras que eran consideradas diosas, su poder espiritual es algo superior al mío aún, por eso tengo que entrenar más para aumentar mi poder y que podamos hacer más cosas juntas durante más tiempo y mejorar,_me comento mientras no paraba ni un segundo de hacer sus labores y yo le seguía como un perrito fiel mientras que iba de un lado al otro, su espíritu me hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer y dejarme a solas con su ama a la que correspondí.

-Si necesitas ayuda te echo una mano, si mi abuela me libera la agenda, claro,_le contesté en un tono deprimido.

-No te preocupes Hao, sé lo duros que pueden llegar a ser los entrenamientos de tu abuela,_me contesto y los dos reímos.

-Nina, nos veremos mañana, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano, que os sea leve el trabajo,_me despedí del resto alegremente.

"Nunca lo había visto coquetear así con una chica", ese fue el pensamiento de Tamao, no me hizo gracia, aunque fuera verdad, tenía que apañármelas para conocer a Nina y sin vigilancias.

Por fin encontré a mi hermano, haciendo nada bueno con mi cuñada, había pensado en lo que me había dicho Yoh de "si no hay solución", así que decidí buscar a mi madre, reconocí su presencia con facilidad, estaba en su habitación sola, mi abuela estaba meditando y mi padre y mi abuelo jugando a las cartas.

-¿Puedo pasar?,_dije mientras golpeaba la puerta con suavidad.

-Claro, pasa hijo,_dijo y obedecí al instante, no solo entré sino que además puse el seguro de la puerta.

-Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio,_dije y pude ver como sonreía, ya sabía a lo que venía.

-Siéntate y cuéntame,_me dijo mientras señalaba un cojín que estaba a su lado, lo tome y lo moví para sentarme frente a ella.

-Yoh me ha hecho pensar que quizás no haya ninguna solución, si por algún casual no logro encontrar nada, ¿me lo puedes cortar tú?,_me miraba seria, noto que suspire antes de hacer la pregunta.

-Pues claro,_me sonrío y me abrazó,_¿has pensado que harás con lo que sobre?,_me preguntó curiosa.

Me quede pensativo la verdad no lo había pensado, en verano se me pasaba cortármelo por la calor, aunque siempre desechaba la idea, pero cuando lo pensaba por esa milésima de segundo pensaba en lo que me dijo Anna una vez, "si te lo cortas alguna vez lo deberías donar".

-Creo que lo donaría, total una vez cortado a mi no me sirve de nada,_respondí encogiéndome de hombros y me gané uno de sus abrazos, casi me ahoga.

-Mentalízate en serio, si tu abuela no ha encontrado nada…, puede que tenga que buscar unas tijeras,_me dijo risueña,_eres mi niño valiente, ¿lo sabes?,_asentí mientras me dejaba arrastrar por la paz que esa mujer era capaz de transmitirme y me quede abrazado a ella esperado en vano a que me soltara.

-Mamá, ¿planeas asfixiarme o algo parecido?,_le bromee.

-Por supuesto que no,_me dijo risueña para luego ponerse seria,_Hao, necesito que Yoh esté cuando te lo corte para que sea exactamente igual, ¿no te importa?

-No, si no encuentro nada hoy, ni mañana_dije serio,_si eso pasa, ojalá que no, ¿cuándo?

-Cuanto antes mejor, ¿qué te parece mañana por la noche?,_me pregunto divertida al ver mi expresión de pánico.

-Mañana por la noche estaré buscando solución si no la encuentro hoy,_dije rápidamente.

-Hao, tú y yo sabemos que si esta noche no encuentras nada en un hechizo de engaño así, no lo encontrarás mañana tampoco,_me dijo seria y realmente aunque odie admitirlo lleva razón.

-Está bien,_accedí,_¿te importa si es a las 3 de la mañana?,_pregunté y pude ver como le salía una gotita en la cabeza mientras se reía, aunque accedió, eso era bueno, ¿no?

Salí de su habitación, de mal humor, o más bien decaído, me dirigí al comedor porque ya casi era hora de cenar y después de eso tocaba meditar como si no hubiera un mañana.

La cena fue silenciosa, supongo que no había nada de lo que hablar, el único comentario fue el de mi abuela "mañana su entrenamiento será más duro, duerman bien", me miro a mi, eso fue por desafiarla, ahora tenía que encontrar una solución solo por cerrarle la boca.

Fui a un ala diferente a la de mi hermano y medité bajo la vigilancia de mi abuela, a Yoh lo vigilaba mamá, eso es tener suerte, mamá es algo menos dura, sobre todo con su "pequeño bebe", por fin se terminó la tortura diaria.

-Hermanito querido,_dije alegre en cuanto llegué al cuarto, Yoh me miro de arriba a abajo, ya sabía que quería algo.

-¿En que puedo servirte?,_me dijo cómico, estaba de buen humor, aunque no sé cuanto aguantará despierto.

-Necesito que me cubras, me voy a colar en la biblioteca privada, volveré en una o dos horas como mucho, si viene alguien dices que fui al baño o algo, ¿entendido?,_le dije mientras me ponía unos pantalones negros largos y una camiseta gris oscura que era suya.

-¿Estás de broma?,_me preguntó preocupado y negué,_está bien, pero si te pillan y tienes castigo no pienso ayudarte con él,_me dijo serio, los castigos de mi abuela consistían en limpiar la dichosa casa de arriba a abajo en tiempo récord durante, días, semanas o meses.

-Está bien, está bien,_dije fingiendo molestia,_cuando llegue te aviso, duerme tranquilo.

Yoh se acostó en su futón, el cual estaba prácticamente pegado al mío, yo me dedique a subirme a nuestro tejado, para después caminar en silencio por el muro hasta la parte más alta de la mansión, la torre del sur, ahí en su cima estaba la biblioteca, a la que se accede, con la llave por la puerta o por la claraboya cuyo pestillo está roto de ser forzado.

-Esta noche se ven muy bien las estrellas, ¿no crees?,_esa voz, maldito gato callejero.

-Si, se ven muy bien, Matamune, ¿te vas a chivar?,_pregunté temiendo lo peor.

-No, no soy tan estúpido, necesito devolver este libro, lo robé hace unos meses, lo memoricé y olvide devolverlo, ¿lo haces por mí?,_me miró divertido.

-Claro, no diré nada si tu no dices nada,_le dije serio y él asintió.

-Con una condición, si tu abuela se da cuenta, las culpas serán tuyas,_me dijo con malicia.

-Como sea,_contesté molesto, maldito gato, ya sabía yo que estaba siendo demasiado simpático.

Continué mi feliz camino, llegue por fin a mi destino y tal como imagine nadie dentro, borre mi presencia del mapa, no hay que arriesgarse tanto, esa vieja puede estar alerta.

Repase las estantería y caí en la maravillosa cuenta de que no sé de donde demonios cogió el libro el gato callejero, lo maldije unas veinte veces internamente, encontré una vela, era más práctica que tener a mi pobre espíritu de fuego de lampara, así que la encendí y él desapareció.

Recorrí la biblioteca, que por cierto estaba muy, muy, muy desordenada, había libros regados por casi cualquier parte, en unos cuarenta minutos recogí cinco del temario que necesitaba, imitación, cambios, pero en ninguno ponía "como fingir que no tienes medio metro de pelo".

Suspiré derrotado y me senté a repasarlos, cuando escuché un ruido desde la puerta, mierda, apague la vela y rece que no notase el olor característico que deja su humo, me subí a una estantería y me mantuve callado, fuera quien fuese había escondido también su presencia así que 1 era mi adorable abuela o 2 alguien me copio la idea.

Me asomé desesperado y vi una sombra, llevaba una capucha puesta, encendió con una cerilla la vela, se sacó la capucha y…

-¡NINA!,_grité sorprendido y casi se muere del susto, me baje con agilidad de la estantería para que pudiera verme con claridad.

-Hao, ¿quieres matarme del susto?,_me preguntó algo enfadada mientras controlaba su respiración.

-Lo siento,_me disculpe rápidamente,_pero a mí también me has asustado si te sirve de consuelo,_me sonrío y me dio un empujón cariñoso.

-No mucho, ¿por dónde has entrado?,_me pregunto curiosa.

-Por arriba, rompí hace años la cerradura de tanto forzarla,_reí nervioso, no quería que me viera como un ladrón o algo parecido,_¿qué haces aquí?,_pregunte yo, al parecer la puse entre la espada y la pared.

-Bueno, yo…,_comenzó nerviosa,_estoy…, bueno, pues investigando algo importante,_concluyó,_¿y tú?

-No te pienso decir hasta que no me lo digas tú, puedes confiar en mi, soy legal,_dije y ella miro arriba y frunció el ceño,_ahora no lo parece, pero lo soy,_le asegure con una gota en la cabeza y ella se rió, por alguna razón su risa me parecía la más bonita del mundo y me pasaría horas escuchándola y viéndola reír.

-Está bien,_me cedió convencida,_busco información sobre el Reishi,_me sorprendió mucho su respuesta y al parecer se noto en mi expresión,_¿pasa algo malo?,_preguntó dubitativa.

-No, no, no,_contesté rápidamente,_solamente no necesitas buscar más, yo tengo el Reishi, creí que mi abuela os lo había dicho,_dije con una gota en la cabeza y luego caí en que a ella no le podía leer la mente.

-¡Por eso no te puedo leer la mente!,_dijimos a la vez y nos echamos a reír.

-¿Y qué es lo que te interesa saber?,_le pregunte mientras la invitaba a sentarse junto a mi.

-¿Cómo bloqueas la mente de otro para que nada de él te afecte?,_me preguntó y yo se lo explique.

Nos pasamos casi dos horas mientras ella me preguntaba cosas y yo le contestaba algunas cosas, pocas no me las sabía, el resto sí, nos pasamos la noche riendo y contándonos algunas anécdotas que nos habían pasado por culpa de ese dichoso y útil poder a la vez que peligroso.

-Bueno Hao, aún no me has contestado, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?,_por todos los grandes espíritus, lo había olvidado completamente y ya era muy, muy tarde, palidecí al instante.

-No, no, no, no,_empecé,_verás es que tengo que encontrar algo para aparentar ser igual que mi hermano exteriormente sin tener que cortarlo,_dije con cascadas en los ojos, ella me miro con una sonrisa tierna.

-No te preocupes, tu me has ayudado mucho, te puedo ayudar a eso,_dijo tratando de animarme, entonces noté movimiento en la puerta.

-Esa sí es mi abuela,_susurré,_agárrate,_le dije y ahogo un grito cuando apague la vela, la tome en brazos y nos colé a los dos por la claraboya para terminar en el jardín después de saltar por los tejados.

-Eso, ha estado muy bien,_dijo divertida mientras reía en mi pecho, no pude evitar sonrojarme y me puse aún mas rojo cuando vi que me miraba algo sonrojada.

-Supongo que mañana tenemos que repetirlo, ¿no?,_le dije, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en encontrar el conjuro dichoso.

-Me parece bien, ¿a las doce aquí?,_me preguntó divertida.

-Si,_le conteste,_aunque, si quieres podemos vernos antes.

-Intentaré escaparme en tus descansos,_me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo me colaré más a menudo en la cocina,_le conteste, si apenas la conocía, ¿cómo me podía atraer tanto?, sus ojos, su pelo, su aroma, olía muy bien, la besaría, pero aún es demasiado pronto como para eso, además tampoco es que yo haya besado a alguien antes como para saber hacerlo.

-Hao, ¿puedes bajarme?,_me pregunto divertida, aunque sonrojada, ¿le gustaré también?

-Perdona,_dije mientras la bajaba,_bueno, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, buenas noches,_me dijo mientras se alejaba, esa chica, me iba a suponer más de una quebradura de cabeza, porque tiene algo que me atrae, que me hace querer conocerla más y más.

-Buenas noches,_susurré, aunque no sé si me llego a escuchar.

Me dirigí entre las sombras hasta mi destino final, mi futón, creo que dormiría unas tres o cuatro horas más o menos, le di un toque a mi hermano para que supiera que estaba ahí junto a él.

-¿Cómo te fue?,_me preguntó adormilado.

-Bastante bien,_contesté y eso hizo que se espabilara increíblemente rápido.

-¿Has encontrado algo?,_me pregunto sorprendido mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre su futón.

-No, he encontrado a alguien,_le respondí con una de mis mejores sonrisas, en el fondo tenía gracia, porque en ese mismo lugar fue donde me empezó a gustar Anna, solo que ahora me gustaba ella, Nina.

-¿Matamune?,_me pregunto dudoso.

-Si, al maldito gato también me lo he cruzado, además me ha pedido una cosa, pero no sólo a él, es tarde mañana te lo cuento, no seas pesado,_le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para dormir.

-Nii-chan, venga, ¡cuéntamelo!,_me suplicó mientras hacía un puchero y se me echaba encima, luego me dice que soy yo el insistente.

-Nina,_dije con voz neutra,_ahora haz el favor de soltarme y dormir, estoy cansado,_y con eso termine la conversación, menos mal que no le podía leer la mente, porque sino me iba a costar dormirme.

Yoh no insistió más y se quedó dormido antes que yo, ¿cómo es capaz de dormirse a tanta velocidad?, a mi me cuesta conciliar el sueño mucho más, pero tenía la suerte de que todo, absolutamente todo mi cansancio apareció de golpe y me quedé dormido poco tiempo después que mi querido hermano, mañana sería otro día nuevo.

 _ **Fin P.V. Hao**_

 **Agradecer a Clau K Asakura su apoyo TAAAN incondicional, espero que te guste el YohxAnna (porque se yo que esa pareja te encanta xD) habrá bastante más y mejor (o esa es la intención vamos u.u) en este cap me tenía que centrar en Hao algo más n.n**

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto cap, me tarde la vida en subirlo (no me maten por eso T.T), no olviden comentar con su** **opinión, buena, mala, no me importa, me sirven igual para mejorar y escribir mejor para ustedes, intentaré subir el próximo cap antes**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	5. Chapter5:Travesuras, cambios y confianza

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, para bien o para mal.**

 **Hooola, buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea que es cuando leas esto, PERDÓN porque llevo una vida sin actualizar, pero dije que lo intentaría, pero en este cap tenía que decidir si el destino de mi Haito era bueno o no T.T, yo creo que lo fue más o menos, disfrutad la lectura y espero que paséis un buen rato no olviden dejar un review me ayudan mucho n.n**

 **CAPITULO 5 : TRAVESURAS, CAMBIOS Y CONFIANZA.**

 ** _P.V. Yoh_**

Volvieron a sonar esas cosas a las que Hao tachó de "demoniacas" en cuanto el Sol se dignó a aparecer, me sorprendió ver la energía con la que Hao se vistió para luego mirarme fijamente y mal.

-Yoh, yo sé que la mañana te confunde, pero como no te vistas y vayamos rápido voy a quemar la casa entera,_me confesó mientras sus ojos soltaban chispas.

-¡Voy!,_contesté con velocidad y me limité a vestirme a la velocidad de la luz.

Los dos nos dirigimos a la sala para tomar el desayuno, el humor de Hao mejoro considerablemente al entrar, por alguien, Nina, le sonrió e hizo desaparecer su mal humor al instante, ¡YO CREÍA QUE ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE!

-¿No se ha puesto histérico hoy?,_me preguntó Anna una vez que se sentó a mi lado en la mesa, me sorprendió y sólo conseguí sonreírle.

-En realidad iba a "quemar la casa entera",_le confesé a Anna rememorando las palabras de mi hermanito mayor.

Anna rió un poco por lo bajo y supongo que a mí me hizo subir el ánimo también, no me había fijado bien, pero esa mañana se veía hermosa, iba a ir de compras con mi madre a la ciudad, en lo que ellas llamaban "día de chicas", vestía un sencillo vestido de color verde militar y un collar que le había regalado mi hermano en su cumpleaños de color dorado con algunas piedrecitas negras, su cabello rubio suelto y seguramente se pondría sus sandalias negras.

-Deja de mirarme como un bobo y come, se te hará tarde y ambos sabemos lo que pasará si eso sucede, ¿no?,_me regañó con cierta burla.

-La culpa es tuya,_le susurré y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Desayuné con velocidad y la acompañé hasta la entrada donde nos despedimos, ella fue hacia el coche y yo hacía el patio trasero a empezar con la rutina de ese día.

-¿Por qué tengo yo la culpa?,_me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Porque cada día que pasa estás más hermosa,_le respondí, aprovechando que no había nadie le robé el aliento con un beso como despedida y me fui, pude verla sonrojada y creo que me dijo algo así como "me vengaré por esto".

En el patio trasero Hao calentaba un poco antes de colocarse las pesas para hacer flotar más cosas además de a sí mismo, llegaba tarde pero me uní a él y lo imité solo que yo fui a hacer la carrera diaria.

-Niños, parad un momento,_dijo nuestra abuelita con su tono autoritario,_Anna a tenido que irse hoy con su madre, por eso hoy será Nina la que les de las instrucciones, hoy hay ciertos cambios, por eso quiero que le hagan caso como si fuera Anna, ¿entendido?

-¡SIII!,_dijimos los dos a la vez, pude ver como Hao había subido su ánimo a niveles de emoción casi insospechados, me alegraba mucho por él, en realidad hacían muy buena pareja.

-Bueno, hoy les toca entrenar juntos, su abuela a decidido que empezarán ha hacer ejercicio juntos para aprender los movimientos del otro, así se pueden imitar a la perfección, empezarán corriendo, después regresarán aquí y harán lo que siempre hacen con las pesas, solo que esta vez tendrán que formar distintas figuras y sincronizarse,_nos explicó con una sonrisa, la verdad es que era muy agradable y dulce, sin duda alguien así le vendría muy, muy bien a mi Haito.

Terminamos de estirar y salimos a correr lo 60 km, con pesas de 15 kilos en piernas y brazos, menos mal que no nos ve nadie mientras corremos sino nos tacharían de dementes.

Mantener el ritmo de Hao era difícil, era mucho más rápido que yo y me costaba seguirle en más de un punto de la montaña, pero mi hermano me animaba y me daba esa fuerza que me faltaba, a veces envidio la confianza en sí mismo que tiene mi hermano.

-Yoh, si tienes que comportarte como yo, recuerda,_me dijo serio mientras corría a una velocidad inhumana cuesta arriba,_si piensas que no puedes lograr algo, no lo lograrás, eso es rendirte antes de empezar, confía más en ti, sino te prometo que te haré confiar a golpes,_me dijo mientras me animaba a correr.

Le hice caso a Hao, tenía que lograr mantener su ritmo, mi hermano y yo éramos muy distintos, pero cada uno era fuerte a su manera, al fin llegamos al patio trasero tras una hora y tres minutos.

-¡Muy bien chicos!,_nos felicito Nina, Hao se mantuvo en pie y cogió al vuelo la botella de agua que le ofreció, yo estaba en el suelo medio muerto de rodillas, se acercó a mí y me ofreció una igual que la de mi hermano.

-Gracias le respondí,_Hao se entretenía con algo que no pude ver con claridad, supongo que quizás se sonrojo.

-¿Estás bien, Yoh?,_me pregunto Nina con amabilidad, yo asentí y le reste importancia a mi estado poniéndome de pie, teníamos que seguir de todos modos o nuestra querida abuelita nos mataría.

 _ **Fin P.V. Yoh**_

Nina les dio a los chicos las instrucciones necesarias, estuvo todo el tiempo junto a ellos, asegurándose de que comprendían todas las distintas figuras y de como realizarla y aprender a coordinarse.

Al principio fue bastante difícil, pero Nina hacía que la frustración de Hao no se convirtiera en ira y que la paciencia de Yoh hiciese que su aprendizaje fuese más rápido y el ambiente fuese el adecuado.

-Parece que a Nina se le da bien controlarte niño cabezón,_hizo acto de presencia Kino, haciendo que al mayor de sus nietos se le marcase la vena de la frente y a Nina se le escapase una risa cantarina y alegre que hizo que el enfado de Hao pasase a un segundo plano.

-¿Ya es hora de comer?,_preguntó Nina,_he olvidado controlar el tiempo,_dijo un poco avergonzada,_lo siento Kino-sensei,_se disculpó con una reverencia formal.

-No te preocupes Nina,_dijo con lo que los chicos reconocieron como una sonrisa,_sabía que tú eras la indicada para esta sección de entrenamiento, estoy orgullosa de ti,_con ese comentario consiguió que la chica hiciera otra reverencia y se sonrojase y Hao se fijase en "lo mona que se veía así" con la claridad del día.

Mando los chicos a darse una ducha rápida antes de comer y Nina fue por cuenta propia a una de las torres de vigilancia, tan sólo tuvo que esperar unos siete minutos hasta que Hao apareció.

 _ **P.V. Hao**_

Esa chica era increíble, le basta una sonrisa para clamarme, una pequeña carcajada para hacer que perdiese completamente la conciencia de donde me encontraba, por alguna razón ahora entiendo a mi hermano, sólo espero no poner la misma cara de bobo enamorado que él pone, porque creo que estoy realmente enamorado de esa chica.

-¿A donde vas?,_me interrogo Yoh desde el agua.

-Es una ducha rápida, baka, no estar media hora en remojo,_me queje y lo fulminé con la mirada, Nina me había dado una nota en la que me citaba en una de las torres de vigilancia antes de comer.

-Solo me voy a quedar cinco minutos más,_dijo mientras hinchaba los mofletes en un gesto infantil y se hundía en el agua un poco.

-Como se nota que no está Anna,_le molesté para después perderme, no pude escuchar su respuesta con claridad, pero seguro que era "¡Nii-chan eres malo!"

Subí al tejado con facilidad, me había puesto uno de los pantalones cortos de chandal gris oscuro que eran de mi hermano y mi una camiseta de deportes mía de color azul oscuro, total para hacer la ropa polvo con los entrenamientos.

Pude distinguir a lo lejos una figura saludando alegremente a mi dirección, era ella, se había puesto un vestido de color azul cielo y llevaba el pelo suelto, me acerque con más velocidad hasta llegar a la torre y colarme en ella.

-Me ha hecho esperar,_se quejó un poco cuando me vio, yo me limite a sonreír.

-Venga no ha sido para tanto,_le contesté haciendo un puchero y ella suspiró.

-No hagas eso,_me regañó,_pareces un niño pequeño,_me dijo mientras me pellizcaba las dos mejillas.

-Oye, eso no vale,_me queje instantáneamente,_soy mayor que tú.

-Quizás, pero te comportas como un crío,_me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es verdad,_me queje pero no pude evitar reírme al ver como me miraba con una ceja alzada,_bueno, ¿para qué solicitas mi compañía?,_le dije cómicamente.

-Bueno, quizás mientras tú te entretenías corriendo, yo descubrí algo,_me dijo con cierto retintín,_¿quieres saber qué?,_me dijo mientras se reía seguramente de mi expresión desesperada.

-Pues claro, ¿qué has hecho?,_dije algo preocupado, no creo que se colase en plena luz del día ni yo haría esa locura.

-Me debes una muy gorda, que lo sepas,_me dijo con una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo mientras me pasaba un papel.

Lo desdoble con curiosidad, en cuanto empecé a leerlo mis pupilas se dilataron, ¿cómo era posible?, de verdad, esta chica me haría perder la cabeza, estaba quizás más alocada que yo, no solo se había colado sino que había copiado una pagina de uno de los libros con todas las indicaciones incluyendo algunos dibujos.

-¿Te has colado a plena luz?,_le pregunté sorprendido mientras releía una y otra vez lo que parecía el remedio a mis males, un hechizo de metamorfosis que escondía lo que estaba.

-Eso no importa,_me contestó con una sonrisa,_no fue difícil tu abuela supervisaba el entrenamiento de las otras y yo estaba con el vuestro, tu padre estaba rearmando el circuito con tu abuelo y tu madre y cuñada fuera, entretuve al gato y a los espíritus, nada más,_dijo repasando mentalmente su plan perfecto.

-¡Eres increíble!,_le dije y no pude evitar abrazarla, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornasen en ese bonito tono carmesí que tanto me gustaba.

-Hao, no sé si funcionará, no me ha dado tiempo a tanto, deberías plantearte el que no funcione,_me dijo algo seria sin romper el abrazo que nos mantenía aún algo unidos permitiendo que nos viésemos las caras.

-Me lo he planteado,_le confesé,_pero me da pánico el pensar que pueda pasar,_por alguna razón algo me decía que podía confiar el ella.

-Hao, no creo que fuera tan terrible, a ver, sería un gran cambio, pero yo creo que te quedaría bien,_me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, mientras nos volvía a unir ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, es que, no sé como decirlo,_me empecé a desesperar, no estaba acostumbrado a decir el 100% de lo que sentía ni siquiera a Yoh, en ocasiones me callaba ciertas cosas.

-No te preocupes, baka,_me dijo mientras se apartaba y se reía de mi,_no te confundiré con tu hermano, sois muy distintos, aquí y aquí,_dijo señalando a mi cabeza y a mi corazón igual que Yoh solía hacer de cuando en cuando, no pude evitar sonreír y acurrucarme en su hombro.

¿Cómo lo sabía?, realmente lo que más me preocupaba era lo más tonto, siempre odie las comparaciones, tanto con el resto del mundo como con mi hermano, el echo de que fuésemos dos gotas de agua, daba lugar simplemente a eso, a que nos comparasen mucho más, por eso creo que me lo deje crecer tanto, por eso y porque me termino gustando, sino o habría cortado.

-Tengo que ir con mi hermanito, le prometí que no lo dejaría solo, como no está su Annita estará aburrido o en una encerrona con mi abuela,_dije mientras me separaba de ella con todo el dolor de mi alma.

-Vale, está bien,_cedió haciendo un lindo puchero,_pero nos volveremos a ver para el entrenamiento, guarda eso, si nos pillan, no quiero ni pensarlo,_instintivamente ambos nos abrazamos a nosotros mismos en un intento de controlar un escalofrío que nos recorría la espina dorsal y de borrar imágenes de posibles castigos que la "adorable" vieja podía llevar a cabo.

-Nos vemos en un rato,_le dije mientras saltaba hasta el tejado, se me quedo mirando un rato y se despidió con la mano, después se dirigió a la cocina y yo a ver a mi hermanito que como supuse estaba en nuestro dormitorio.

 _ **Fin P.V. Hao**_

Hao recorría con habilidad los tejados, hasta su habitación mientras Nina corría a la cocina para ayudar con los últimos preparativos del almuerzo.

-¿Cómo está mi hermanito menor?,_preguntó Hao con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía a Yoh rebuscar algo en su mochila con cierta desesperación.

-Bien, ¿dónde has estado, Nii-chan?,_le preguntó Yoh parando en seco cualquier movimiento y centrándose en su hermano mayor.

-Cosas mías,_respondió Hao dando por zanjada la conversación,_¿qué estás buscando?,_pregunto con curiosidad y cambiando de tema mientras le lanzaba una miradita acusatoria a Yoh.

-Busco, esto…, la consola,_dijo como si se le acabase de ocurrir, mientras Hao lo miraba con enfado, ojalá le pudiera leer la mente, ¿lo habría estado espiando?, pobre de Yoh si era así.

-¿La que está encima de tu futón?,_preguntó el mayor con cierta diversión,_Yoh Asakura, voy a ser un buen hermano mayor,_empezó a explicar Hao con tono solemne,_te voy a dar la oportunidad de confesar tus crímenes antes de golpearte hasta que confieses, dime, por casualidad, ¿me has estado espiando, hermanito?,_preguntó con una sádica sonrisa mientras se preparaba para la batalla.

Yoh era un manojo de nervios, si se lo decía lo mataba, sino, también lo iba a matar, pero él no tenía la culpa de preocuparse por su hermano, además estaba haciendo una investigación, algún día sus sobrinos le preguntarían si él sabia como se conocieron sus padre y él debía responder y contarles la verdadera historia.

-No,_respondió Yoh con un hilo de voz,_estaba haciendo una investigación especial,_declaró orgulloso.

-Yoh,_empezó a murmurar Hao,_tienes tres segundos,_le amenazó con una sonrisa torcida.

Yoh no se lo penso y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras rezaba a los grandes espíritus que Hao se calmase.

-¡HAO TRANQUILIZATE!,_le gritaba Yoh con una sonrisa preocupada mientras temía por su vida.

-¡NI LOCO, DEJA DE CORRER COMO UN RATÓN Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE!,_le gritaba Hao que cada vez estaba más cerca.

-¡NII-CHAN, TIENES QUE DARME EJEMPLO!,_gritó Yoh a la desesperada mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¡LO QUE TENGO QUE DARTE SON GOLPES!,_le gritó Hao y para su desgracia estaba más cerca de él.

Kino estaba asomada escuchando el estruendo, suspiró "viendo" la escena, pensó en un castigo digno que pudiera servirles como entrenamiento también, en cuanto se le ocurrió se acercó para detenerlos.

-¡DEJAD DE COMPORTAROS COMO CRÍOS DE TRES AÑOS LOS DOS!,_estalló haciendo que los gemelos parasen en seco, Yoh suspiró aliviado, porque Hao casi lo había pillado, si llega a tardar algo más, seguro se habría liado a golpes con él, pero al ver la cara de cabreo de su abuelita los dos temblaron.

-La culpa es de él, por hacer lo que no debe,_se defendió Hao rápidamente.

-Osea, que según tú, hay que aprender a golpes, ¿no?, niño cabezota,_suspiró Kino, haciendo que a Hao le saltase una vena en la frente,_¿qué le has hecho ahora a tu hermano mayor para que esté así?

-No hice nada malo,_se defendió Yoh,_fue una pelea tonta, como siempre,_respondió Yoh cabizbajo, si decía la verdadera razón seguramente Hao lo asfixiaba esa noche mientras dormía.

-Ya veo, ibas a pegar a tu hermanito pequeño por una pelea tonta, controla ese genio,_dijo para después darle un bastonazo a Hao,_y tú deja de molestar a tu hermano mayor con tonterías o terminaréis destrozando la casa y la paz que hay en ella,_esta vez el bastonazo fue para Yoh,_igualmente los dos vais a recibir un castigo, para mejorar vuestra confianza y respeto, ahora lavaros las manos, es hora de comer os doy cinco minutos.

-Maldita vieja,_siseo Hao,_¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?

-Si, pega muy fuerte,_dijo Yoh aún medio inconsciente.

-No me hablo contigo,_dijo Hao levantándose del suelo.

-Venga Hao, no seas así, Nii-chan, espérame.

Y así continuaron durante todo el almuerzo en silencio, las aprendices habían observado la pelea de los dos, Nina estaba preocupada, Tamao les había dicho que ellos dos eran muy unidos, ¿qué habría pasado?

Más tarde Kino le explico a Nina su plan, se trataba de un hechizo de inversión, era sencillo, la anciana tomo una gota de sangre de Yoh y otra de Hao, y con dos brazaletes realizo un conjuro y les entrego a cada uno una a Hao la que tenía la sangre de Yoh y a Yoh la que tenía la sangre de Hao.

-Muy bien, niños tontos, prestadme atención, porque lo voy a explicar sólo una vez, Nina ya lo sabe, porque entre otras cosas hace caso y obedece,_dijo mientras "miraba" severamente a Hao al cual se le volvió a hinchar la vena de la frente,_debéis llevar esos brazaletes puestos en todo el entrenamiento, el fallo de uno es la caída del otro, en otras palabras, si Hao se cae, le dolerá a Yoh y no a Hao y al revés,_se explicó la anciana,_ahora iros a entrenar, nos veremos a la hora de la cena, más os vale no venir con heridas graves,_amenazó antes de que se fueran guiados por Nina.

Nina iba delante guiándolos a los dos, mientras que Hao y Yoh iban detrás sin dirigirse la palabra, el menor cabizbajo y el mayor con cara de pocos amigos y centrándose en la hermosa chica que los guiaba más que en su hermano para no perder las formas aún más.

-¿No crees que eso es peligroso?,_se atrevió a preguntarle Yohmei a Kino mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros para eliminar la tensión.

-Lo es, pero, no son tontos, por muy cabezota que sea ese niño jamás le haría daño a Yoh y sé que nuestro pequeño no dejaría que Hao sufriera, se defienden el uno al otro desde pequeños, pero desde siempre es Hao el que ha cargado con más peso, le puede más el amor fraternal que la estupidez,_dijo Kino con tranquilidad mientras tomaba su te diario.

 _ **P.V. Yoh**_

Lo odio, odio estar peleado con Hao, encima me siento cada vez más culpable, en realidad sólo vi como se dirigía a la torre de vigilancia y como una silueta lo saludaba, seguramente era Nina, porque el resto estaba en la cocina y el no apresuraría el paso para reunirse con mi abuela, no puedo soportarlo, lo vi y ya está, no escuche de lo que hablaban, solo vi que entró en la torre y me retiré, iba a llamar a Anna para contárselo porque la echaba de menos y mientras encontraba cobertura y no entro en el cuarto sin llamar, me puse de los nervios y dije la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió.

-Se acabó,_dijo Nina en cuanto pisamos el campo de entrenamiento,_no sé si sabéis la gravedad del asunto, pero si os pasa algo a alguno de los dos el golpe lo recibirá el otro, por lo tanto no os pienso entrenar hasta que hagáis las paces,_sentenció con firmeza mirándonos a ambos con seriedad.

-¿Qué sabes?,_me preguntó Hao.

-Solo te vi ir a la torre y creo que quien te saludaba era ella, nada más, además te vi de casualidad,_confesé y era cierto, no tenía intención de espiarlo, simplemente pase y los vi y no pude evitarlo, era muy lindo ver a mi hermano enamorado.

-Te creo,_sentenció mi hermano y pude ver como Nina sonreía satisfecha para después mirar mal a Hao.

-Hao, ¿te da vergüenza que tu hermano nos vea juntos?,_le pregunto con cierto enfado dejándonos a los dos de piedra,_creía que os lo contabais todo.

-Claro que no,_se defendió mientras se ponía rojo, Nina y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos de su reacción.

-Yoh, nos guardaras el secreto, ¿verdad?,_me preguntó con una sonrisa a lo que yo asentí,_muy bien, entonces, ¡A ENTRENAR!

Nina era muy buena explicando, nos daba indicaciones para que lograr imitar los movimientos del otro, para sincronizarnos mejor, Hao era muy bueno en combate aunque era mucho más impulsivo que yo, yo tenía que tratar de ser más Hao y Hao tenía que intentar ser más yo, más calmado y estratégico.

La verdad que fue fácil hacerlo a mi manera pero tanto para mi como para mi hermano fue realmente complicado hacer lo mismo pero con la forma de pensar de el otro, nos caímos muchas veces, y si caía Hao y a mi me dolía el golpe perdía el equilibrio y al revés, terminamos molidos a golpes, aunque Hao termino algo peor que yo.

Por fin habíamos terminado el entrenamiento y en el ultimo obstáculo Hao cayo, eso me hizo caer y no caí muy bien provocándole a mi hermanito mayor la lesión, me sentía tan culpable, aunque Hao se echaba las culpas a él.

-Es un esguince y no es muy grave,_dijo Nina mientras examinaba el tobillo de mi hermano.

-Nii-chan, deja que te lleve,_le volví a insistir, ya llevábamos un rato andando y se le notaba un poco la cojera.

-No quiero, puedo andar, ya la has oído no es grave,_me dijo con una sonrisa mientras ocultaba una mueca de dolor, porque es tan cabezota a veces.

-Hao, que no sea grave no significa que puedas forzarlo, sería mejor que Yoh te cargase para no empeorar la lesión,_intentó convencerlo Nina.

-Que no, que puedo, además lo más seguro es que ella me lo cure de golpe, así que no hay porque preocuparse de si la lesión es peor o mejor,_vale llevaba razón en eso, nuestra abuelita eliminaría la lesión al instante con una técnica que solo sacerdotisas de alto nivel o curanderas pueden usar, pero sufrir a lo tonto.

-No pienso moverme hasta que dejes que Yoh te cargue,_dijo Nina mientras se paraba en seco, no me lo creo, desafío a campo abierto a mi hermano.

-Como quieras,_le respondió con una sonrisa perversa mientras se acercaba a ella,_te tendré que cargar yo a ti entonces,_dijo mientras la cogía a la fuerza y ella no paraba de darle golpes intentando soltar su agarre.

-¡ASAKURA HAO, SUELTAME AHORA MISMO O SE LO DIRÉ A KINO-SAN!,_grito Nina a todo pulmón mientras los golpes seguían, yo mantuve una distancia prudente por si saltaban chispas.

-No seas así,_dijo mi hermano con cara de niño bueno,_encima que no te dejo sola en este bosque maldito,_le dijo con burla.

-No te pienso hablar y lo digo en serio,_amenazó Nina.

Mi hermano suspiró y cedió, E-S-P-E-R-A-U-N-M-O-M-E-N-T-O, ¡¿MI HERMANO MAYOR HACIENDO CASO A UNA CHICA MENOR QUE ÉL?!, quizás me golpee también en la cabeza y no lo note.

-Tú ganas,_respondió de morros,_Yoh, ¿me llevas?,_me pregunto con una sonrisa, ha perdido y está de buen humor, pobre Hao, realmente me di fuerte el golpe y todas las consecuencias fueron para él.

-Claro Nii-chan,_le respondí alegre y lo cargue, la verdad es que Hao pesa algo menos que yo, aunque acostumbrado a manejar tantas pesas, no es gran cosa.

Cuando llegamos a casa era casi hora de cenar, como hicimos las paces y el entrenamiento era difícil de por si nuestra abuelita no nos regaño y curó a mi hermanito,.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien,_se quejaba Hao sin oxigeno, azul y con los ojos haciendo espirales, mientras mi madre lo seguía abrazando fuertemente.

-Mi bebe,_decía mi madre con cariño mientras pasaba del abrazo asfixiante a acariciarle el pelo,_ahora mismo la abuela te cura.

-Pero si ya me ha curado,_le respondió mi hermano con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Mi pobre bebe!,_grito mi madre y volvió a abrazar/asfixiar a mi pobre Nii-chan que creo que ya estaba medio inconsciente,_estabas herido y mamá no ha llegado a tiempo.

-Era un esguince de nada,_susurro a duras penas, mientras mi madre se apartaba y nos miraba a los dos con severidad.

-Tenéis que tener más cuidado,_nos regaño pero sin perder esa mirada amorosa,_ahora ir a bañaros, Yoh vigila a tu hermano, creo que esta algo mareado, será por el golpe,_suspiró mi madre,_después de meditar os quiero dar unas cosas que os he comprado,_sonrió para luego desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

-Claro mamá,_dije con una gatita en la cabeza, está claro de donde saco ese carácter tan cambiante mi hermanito mayor.

 _ **Fin P.V. Yoh**_

Los gemelos se metieron al fin en el agua relajante, Hao se hundió en ella y estuvo al menos medio minuto bajo agua, mientras que Yoh se acurrucó en un rincón cómodo y no se inmuto hasta que su hermano salió a la superficie.

-Nii-chan, ¿estás bien?,_le pregunto mientras lo observaba flotar en el agua.

-Si, tan solo estoy pensando, Yoh creo que se me están relajando músculos en zonas donde creía que no había,_confesó Hao a su hermano.

-Yo estoy igual,_dijo Yoh con cascadas en los ojos.

-Quejica,_le recrimino Hao,_esta noche va a ser larga,_suspiró para sentarse al lado de su hermanito menor.

-Empezaste a quejarte tú,_dijo Yoh hinchando los mofletes,_mamá me lo ha dicho, a las tres de la mañana, ¿no?

-Si no hay solución,_se quejó Hao,_aunque creo que la encontraré,_confesó, en realidad "la tenía", pero si le decía eso a Yoh haría preguntas, además aún no la había comprobado, pero tenía la esperanza de que funcionaría.

-Solo te digo que estés preparado para lo peor, pase lo que pase estoy contigo, ¿vale?,_le intentó reconfortar Yoh con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, baka, ahora deja de ser tan negativo, sino atraerás a la mala suerte y no encontré nada,_dijo Hao mientras fingía enfado.

-Vale, vale, ¿a donde vas?,_preguntó Yoh al ver como salía del agua.

-A comer y tú conmigo, date prisa, sino…, Anna te va a matar,_dijo Hao divertido.

Yoh abrió los ojos con impresión, mientras le imploraba a Hao que lo esperase y él se reía de ver como Yoh se secaba y vestía a la velocidad de la luz.

 _ **P.V. Hao**_

Como Nina estaba atrapada en la cocina ayudando y sin poder escaparse, me dirigí a mi habitación a secarme un poco el pelo y peinarme para ir a verla, hace apenas unos veinte minutos que estaba sin ella y en todo ese tiempo he sentido que me faltaba algo, ahora entiendo mejor a Yoh.

-Aquí estás,_reconocí esa voz al instante, Anna,_tengo que hablar contigo,_dijo con seriedad.

-¿No deberías estar con mi hermano?,_le pregunté al instante y ella resopló.

-Por eso tengo prisa, así que atento, no quiero que te enfades,_me dijo con una sonrisa, mierda, conocía esa sonrisa.

-Dime,_le respondí secamente, realmente no tengo ganas de perder tiempo.

-Busque hechizos y conjuros, incluso hoy mientras tu madre iba a la peluquería para echar un vistazo la deje sola y fui a la casa de Liliane,_conocía a esa mujer, si había algo tenía solución con un hechizo, ella lo sabía, vivía en el pueblo por breves temporadas, seguramente Anna contacto con ella por algún espíritu de la casa para que fuera a su encuentro,_no conoce ningún remedio que funcione, hay uno, de metamorfosis, pero, según me ha dicho sale más rentable que te lo cortes, no sirve de nada.

-Anna, gracias por las molestias, pero, creo, que igualmente, seguiré buscando una solución,_le confesé, aunque me dejó echo polvo con lo que me dijo, el hechizo que encontró Nina era de metamorfosis.

Mientras yo pensaba en el hechizo Anna aprovecho para quitarme el peine de las manos y desenredarme el pelo con cuidado.

-Si tienes que hacerlo, lo donas, no vayas con miedo, te quedará bien, ¿vale?,_me dijo mientras me cepillaba hasta dejarlo perfecto, una vez que asentí dejo el peine a un lado y se marcho después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me dejo bastante en shock, pero debía confiar en que el hechizo fuera diferente, la dinastía Asakura conserva libros con milenios de antigüedad y muchos de ellos son restaurados para que no se pierdan las enseñanzas de nuestros ancestros, quizás Liliane no lo conocía y por eso le dijo a Anna que no había solución.

Suspiré y salí de mi habitación, lo único que podía ayudarme en esos momentos era ver a Nina, por eso me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina, pero Tamao me paró los pies antes de entrar.

-Joven Hao, lo siento, pero su abuela me ha pedido que no entre nadie en la cocina,_me dijo con seriedad, antes de dejarme traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Maldición, eso era lo único que podía pensar, además de maldecir a la vieja, a Tamao por cumplir las dichosas reglas a raja tabla, suspiré derrotado y me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación.

-Nina, ¿a dónde vas?,_le preguntó Tamao, aunque sabía de sobra a donde, a verme a mi, lo sé porque le leí la mente.

-Necesito ir al baño,_se quejó ella y pude ver como disimuladamente lanzaba un papelito doblado.

-Pues ve al que está más cerca, no tienes que recorrerte media casa,_le regaño con cariño.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que lo arregló Mikihisa-san,_dijo con cara de sorpresa, cuando quiere es una gran actriz.

Me acerque con cuidado y vi que el papelito era una nota para mi, no pude evitar sonreír al leerla:

 _"Lo siento chico de fuego, pero esta vez ni tú te puedes colar ni yo me puedo escapar, nos veremos a las doce debajo del árbol de cerezo del jardín que da a la biblioteca para probar ya-sabes-que."_

Además de estar escrita con una letra impecable la había firmado y no conforme con eso había incluido el dibujo de unas alas de ángel como sello de identidad, guarde la carta en mi bolsillo, me dirigí a mi cuarto y le escribí otra a ella:

 _"¿Chico de fuego?, no sé si me gusta del todo, no suena muy amenazador, allí te veré tengo que contarte algunas cosas, si tardo algo es por culpa de mi madre, pero llegaré lo más pronto posible"_

Lo firme y lo selle con una llama pequeña, después oculte mi presencia, me acerqué a la cocina, pude ver que la pequeña se entretenía en echarle algún tipo de salsa a algo que estaba dentro del horno con ayuda de Tamao mientras que mi Nina cortaba algunas cosas, hice aparecer mi nota con un talismán especial, se sorprendió al ver la llamita pero no grito, la leyó a escondidas y sonrió, mientras yo la veía escondido y sonrojado como un bobo enamorado desde mi posición, para después desaparecer e ir al comedor.

-Va a ser interesante verte con el pelo corto,_como no el maldito gato tenía que empeorar mi humor.

-También lo será verte a ti sin colas gato callejero,_le amenacé consiguiendo tan sólo que el se riera hizo desaparecer sus colas y luego las hizo aparecer.

-Puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi parecer niño tonto,_me respondió con sorna lo cual hizo empeorar mi enfado,_además ya te dije que iba a doler,_termino con una sonrisa burlona para luego desaparecer.

Yo empecé a maldecirlo en voz alta y estaba en mi derecho, ese maldito gato sabía muchas cosas, si el y Liliane decían que me lo tendría que cortar mis esperanzas desaparecían, aunque por otro lado el gato dichoso se lo pasaba muy bien haciéndome perder los nervios.

-Nii-chan, ¿qué haces ahí gritando solo?,_me pregunto mi hermanito menor mientras me miraba divertido, Anna por el contrario me miraba con desaprobación.

-Hao, le estás dando mal ejemplo,_me regaño con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Es que vais todos a por mi o qué?,_les pregunté irritado.

-Venga vamos a cenar, ya están empezando a servir, no tenemos tiempo para tus enfados de niño pequeño,_le dijo Anna a mi hermano mientras pasaba de mi.

-Es verdad, Nii-chan, termina de gritar y date prisa,_me dijo con una de sus sonrisas medio burlona y medio de arrepentimiento.

-Sois malas personas,_me quejé mientras seguía a mi hermano y a su "malvada" prometida, tenía que centrarme en la meditación y en el hechizo, tenía que ser positivo, sino todo saldría mal.

La cena y la meditación pasaron tranquilamente, la vieja se burlo un poco de mi preguntándome que si encontré algo y por supuesto me dijo que mañana o tenía el pelo corto o el remedio, suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación pues nuestra madre quedó en darnos algo que había comprado.

-Muy bien,_dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, parecía una niña pequeña en una tienda de caramelos,_os he comprado algo de ropa,_dijo con una sonrisa y saco de a saber donde dos bolsas una para mí y otra para mi hermano,_es para los dos, ropa deportiva,_aclaró,_para que tengáis suficiente para los entrenamientos, también os compre unos candados nuevos para las motos, es mejor prevenir a que Hao queme a alguien,_me dijo con cierta burla para abrazarme,_suerte cabezota,_me susurró, luego nos deseo las buenas noches y desapareció.

-Hao, había olvidado que tenemos moto,_me dijo Yoh en voz baja.

-Yo también,_le confesé,_aunque de todas formas con tanto entrenamiento es imposible,_le contesté con cascadas en los ojos a lo que él se unió y estuvimos llorando como tontos nuestra pena mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Nii-chan, llegas tarde,_me dijo de repente burlón, miré el reloj, faltaban tres minutos para las doce, ni siquiera me despedí de él o le di instrucciones, salí corriendo el dirección al lugar acordado.

Allí estaba, me esperaba con algunas hojas recién cortadas en la mano y una expresión triste en el rostro, creía que quizás mi abuela la había regañado o había tenido algún encontronazo con Tamao, Anna o Mar.

-Lo siento mucho Hao,_dijo mientras me abrazaba con casi desesperación mientras de sus ojos salían cálidas lágrimas.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ¿qué ha pasado?,_le pregunte mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo, no soportaba verla así, era la peor sensación del mundo, tenía que volver a verla reír.

-Hice otra copia del hechizo de metamorfosis por si quemabas la tuya, lo he probado mientras meditabas, no hay un contra hechizo, esto es lo que hace, mira,_me mostró algunas hojas, de las cuales parecía que había cortado trozos, pero estaban enteras, los trozos que faltaban se habían vuelto invisibles y más débiles.

-No te preocupes por eso, quizás encontremos algo…

-Lo peor no es que se note que son invisibles,_me interrumpió,_quizás en la oscuridad no lo notas, pero se están marchitando, por favor, Hao, prométeme que no harás ese hechizo,_me dijo mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban,_corté el trozo invisible de una de las hojas y se marchitó entera y se volvió cenizas, no quiero que te pase eso, por eso es un hechizo prohibido, porque termina matando al que lo usa, ¡no quiero que mueras!

-Nina, por favor, deja de llorar, te juro que no lo haré jamás en mi vida,_le dije con seriedad apartándola de mi para que pudiera verme los ojos y saber que iba en serio,_pero, por favor, deja de llorar, odio verte así, sonríe,_le pedí mientras sonreía y ella obedeció.

-Pero…, Hao, eso significa que…, tú…

-Me lo cortaré por tí,_le conteste con toda sinceridad,_para que no llores ni hagas hechizos prohibidos, es peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada.

Me abrazó con fuerza y lloro de felicidad, aunque me dijo que me lo tenía que cortar por mi mismo, sin embargo, seguiría siendo por ella, para verla sonreír sin preocuparse de que hiciera una locura.

Nos sentamos en una zona apartada del tejado, ella me acariciaba y me calmaba, había pensado el llamar a la puerta de mi madre a las una de la mañana, según Nina eso era más conveniente que aumentar la tortura.

-Bajamos de aquí en 5 minutos, no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo,_me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba el pelo con suavidad,_¿lo echarás de menos?,_me pregunto con cierta duda.

-Claro, llevo desde los cuatro años con el pelo a la altura de la cintura,_suspiré mientras me acomodaba en sus piernas aún sabiendo que nos quedaba poco tiempo para estar ahí.

 _ **Fin P.V. Hao**_

 _ **P.V. Yoh**_

-No tiene remedio, espero que Nina lo sepa consolar,_me dijo Annita mientras se acurrucaba en mi hombro.

-Yo también lo espero, quedo en cortárselo a las tres, pero creo que Nina lo ha convencido para hacerlo antes,_le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?,_me pregunto mientras me miraba curiosa.

-Lo acabo de ver bajar del tejado con alguien a cuestas,_le contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que dejará a Nina verlo en ese estado?,_me preguntó con cierta duda.

-Puede que sea demasiado para él, ¿podrías distraerla?, no creo que tardemos mucho,_le pedí, quizás era algo estúpido pues realmente era decisión de Hao.

-Según vea el panorama, así haremos, ¿te parece?,_me dijo con una sonrisa y luego me dio un beso en los labios y me tomo de la mano para dirigirme a la habitación que compartía con mi hermano, seguramente Hao se dirigiría hasta allí.

-Si,_contesté mientras me dejaba arrastrar con una sonrisa, Anna conseguía hacerme sonreír incluso en las situaciones más difíciles o en las que más me preocupaba.

Tal y como pensaba apenas me había sentado y Hao abrió la puerta.

-¿Interrumpo algo parejita?,_preguntó con cierta diversión, pero aún así se le nota bastante nervioso.

-Con lo mal que escondes tu esencia poca cosa,_le contesto Anna divertida, le encantaba enrabiarlo y si lo trataba con lástima se enfadará en serio así que era mejor hacerlo como siempre.

-Es tarde como para tener ese humor, te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo,_se defendió mi hermano con rapidez.

-Venga, Hao, si es por mal humor tu ya deberías haber envejecido al menos 30 años,_volvió a atacarlo Anna.

Mi hermano hincho los mofletes en señal de enfado y lo dejó estar, sabía que Anna se preocupaba por él, mire a Nina disimular algunas carcajadas mientras abrazaba a Hao por detrás.

-No seas infantil,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, vosotras esperáis aquí, Yoh tú vienes conmigo porque no nos queda otra, cuando terminemos volveremos, si queréis podéis iros a dormir,_sentenció Hao, pude ver como Nina asentía y lo dejaba estar sabía que eso era muy duro para Hao y respetó el que no quisiera público al igual que Anna.

 _ **Fin P.V Yoh**_

 _ **P.V. Hao**_

Llegamos al cuarto de nuestra madre, por supuesto me abrazó con delicadeza y echo a mi padre con cariño, acto seguido nos hizo pasar a mi y a mi hermanito pequeño, palidecí en cuanto vi la bata típica de los salones de color negro y las tijeras.

-Muy bien precioso, primero te lo cortaré recto para poder donarlo y después te lo mojo y seguimos, ¿vale?,_me decía con cariño mi madre a la vez que me dirigía para que me sentara en una silla a mi lado se encontraba otra silla en la que se sentó Yoh.

Me recogió el pelo con una mano mientras me ponía la bata con la otra, suspiro cogió el peine y las tijeras y se acercó a mi por detrás, primero me colocó la cabeza en la posición correcta y luego me desenredo el pelo.

-Hao, voy a empezar a cortar, no te muevas, ¿vale?,_me dijo con tranquilidad.

¿Cómo me iba a mover?, estaba tenso, muy tenso, note como Yoh me apretaba la mano por debajo de la bata y yo le correspondí, note el tijeretazo, me lo había igualado, pero aún faltaba lo peor.

-Ya está, voy a trenzarlo y cortamos, tranquilo,_me dijo con suavidad.

-Eso no es algo que me tranquilice realmente,_le dije a mi madre mientras me trenzaba.

-Hao, todo saldrá bien,_me decía Yoh para tranquilizarme.

Mi madre dejo de trenzar, puso una gomita arriba en la zona en la que había que cortar para que no se deshiciera la trenza, yo estaba en estado de pánico absoluto, no sé la cara que tenía, pero no debía de ser muy buena, Yoh se había arrodillado ante mi y me apretaba la mano con más fuerza mientras yo había decidido ocultar mi cara con la bata con la mano restante.

-Será rápido lo prometo,_me susurró mi madre y me dio un beso en la frente.

Note las tijeras en el cuello, después note como se movían a la vez que iban cortando poco a poco la trenza que mi madre me había hecho, me iba a dar una taquicardia, apreté con fuerza la mano de mi hermano y la mandíbula, como había agachado algo la cabeza note mechones cortos rozarme la barbilla.

-Ya esta tesoro, ya pasó lo peor, respira,_dijo mi madre con cariño mientras me hacía levantar la frente y separarme de mi querida bata.

-Quiero verla,_dije mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban por mis mejillas, realmente no me apetecía llorar, creo que lloré mas por alivio que por pena.

-Lo tenías muy largo Nii-chan,_me dijo mi hermano mientras me enseñaba la larga trenza que me habían cortado.

-Creía que iba a ser peor,_confesé mientras mi madre me mojaba el pelo con un vaporizador,_al menos con esto harán una peluca para alguien que la necesite,_dije con una sonrisa.

Tal y como dijo mi madre el resto fue más sencillo, me tranquilice bastante, realmente creía que iba sido peor, seguramente se me noto porque mi hermano finalmente me soltó la mano y empezó a darme conversación.

-Te veo muy raro, es como si me viese reflejado en ti,_me dijo con cierta diversión.

-No te imaginas la de trastadas que podemos hacerles a los del pueblo ahora que parecemos la misma persona,_dije divertido mientras seguía las instrucciones de mi madre para que el corte saliera perfecto.

-No piensa nada bueno esa cabecita tuya,_me regaño mi madre con ternura, para darme un beso en la mejilla, después tomo una navaja, la misma que había usado para que el corte fuera algo más desigual al igual que el de mi hermano y me arreglo el cuello,_no te muevas.

-Hace cosquillas,_me queje mientras trataba controlarme,_¿queda mucho?

-No, solo te voy a secar un poco y eres libre,_me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y lo prometido es deuda, por fin era libre, habían sido los peores veinte minutos de mi vida, pero he de admitir, que fue mejor de lo que pensaba.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y en cuanto salimos al pasillo suspiré y me puse la capucha que llevaba mi sudadera justo antes de pasar enfrente de un espejo.

-Nii-chan, ¿estás bien?,_me preguntó Yoh preocupado.

-Si y no, estoy más bien raro, me siento raro, como si me faltase algo,_le dije mientras caminábamos juntos ya eran las una y media de la madrugada.

-Sigues siendo tú,_me dijo con una sonrisa,_mi hermano mayor, cabezota, ingenioso, gruñón y divertido.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita que me vea raro,_le dije con la vena de la frente hinchada mientras abría la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Anna estaba sentada en el futón de mi hermano y Nina en el mío, seguro habían estado hablando mientras estábamos ausentes.

-¿Estás bien?,_preguntaron a la vez en cuanto me vieron entrar y se rieron por la coincidencia.

-Estoy bien raro,_confesé mientras me dejaba caer en mi futón boca abajo, realmente no me apetecía que me viera nadie.

-Eres raro desde siempre Hao, pero no vienes ni llorando ni gritando, así que estás bien, descansa tranquilo,_dijo mi querida cuñada para después retirarse acompañada de mi hermano.

-Buenas noches, Anna,_murmuré.

-Yo también debería irme,_dijo Nina con un hilo de voz tímida,_buenas noches Hao, ya me lo enseñaras mañana.

-Van a tardar diez minutos esos dos tortolitos, después de que te hayas arriesgado a quedarte aquí lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acompañarte,_dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba.

En menos de dos minutos ya estábamos en el tejado, empecé a andar y vi que Nina se había parado y miraba algo fijamente, mire en su dirección una Luna enorme adornaba el cielo y lo iluminaba todo, pude ver sus mejillas y nariz algo sonrojadas por el frío y como se abrazaba a sí misma buscando calor, era preciosa, simplemente eso.

-¿Nos quedamos un rato?,_le ofrecí,_la Luna y las estrellas intentan alcanzarte esta noche.

-Necesitas descansar, ¿no?,_me preguntó algo dubitativa pero vi como se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

-Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco,_le respondí y ella acepto.

 _ **Fin P.V. Hao**_

Nina estaba despistada describiendo una constelación con su mano derecha mientras se abrazaba con la izquierda, el mayor de los gemelos no pudo más y se quitó la sudadera, para ponérsela a ella.

-Cierra los ojos,_le dijo desde detrás, ella rió y y obedeció,_muy bien ahora estira los brazos, mete esta mano aquí,_le indicó mientras le introducía una mano por la manga correspondiente,_muy bien ahora la otra,_dijo después se colocó delante de ella,_muy bien ahora la cabeza con cuidado,_y con todo el cuidado del mundo le ayudo a terminar de ajustar la prenda.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿de dónde la has sacado?,_le pregunto mientras se dejaba inundar por el aroma que desprendía la prenda y que sabia de sobra que era el de Hao.

-Simplemente me la he quitado, no paso frío gracias al espíritu de fuego, anda abre los ojos,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nina se quedó impactada, es cierto era el mismo corte que tenía Yoh, pero Hao se había echado el pelo hacia un lado de modo que lucía completamente diferente, tenía esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, esos ojos que la miraban con dulzura, miedo y dudas, algo nada típico él, le sonrió, le abrazó y le revolvió sus ahora cortos mechones.

-Estas precioso,_le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba al torso desnudo del moreno, para después separarse y mirarlo a los ojos,_aunque no te lo creas eres muy tú.

-Me alegra que te guste, porque una ves cortado es difícil que crezca tantos centímetros de la noche a la mañana,_dijo mientras se reía y la miraba de nuevo, esta vez con dulzura y algo más, algo que los ojos de Hao no habían expresado con tanta intensidad, amor.

Poco a poco ambos fueron acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, concretamente entre sus labios, Nina se ayudó del cuello de Hao para alcanzar su objetivo y Hao se agachó un poco, por fin llego el tan esperado beso entre ambos.

-¡MIRA UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ, TAMAO!,_grito Mar desde abajo, mientras tiraba de una pelirosada que le pedía que no chillase o se meterían en problemas.

Hao y Nina se separaron instantáneamente, ambos muy sonrojados por lo que casi había pasado.

-Será mejor que baje y me cuele en mi habitación por la otra puerta, sino van a sospechar,_dijo Nina con una sonrisa,_nos vemos mañana en el desayuno,_buenas noches, Hao,_dijo y se armó de valor para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Nina_susurro para que lo escuchase solo ella.

Después de eso se dirigió a su habitación, se acarició la mejilla antes de entrar, por una parte maldecía a la estrella por no haber pasado unos segundos después, pero por otra se alegraba, ya que no le habría gustado ir tan rápido, prefería hacer bien las cosas, esa chica le gustaba demasiado y no podía decepcionarla.

 **Muchas gracias por tus alentadores comentarios Clau Asakura, OMG, ¿qué hice?, pobre Haito, pero no pude resistirme espero que tu y el resto de fans no me linchen a palos, me alegre de que te gustase el Yoh-Anna y el Hao-Nina, espero que este cap también te guste n.n**

 **Hasta aquí el quinto cap, espero que no me matéis por hacerlo eso a Hao, pero creedme en mi cabeza se ve muy, muy, muy lindo con el pelo corto** **echado a un lado, podéis dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión, acepto todas las críticas, podéis seguir la historia, (ya que al empezar el curso dentro de poco subiré con más frecuencia cap) también podéis ver mi otra historia en mi perfil, espero que os haya gustado n.n**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


End file.
